


tell your brother that he's gotta rise up

by kmwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Lafayette, Gryffindor Alexander Hamilton, Gryffindor Hercules Mulligan, Gryffindor John Laurens, Gryffindor Lafayette, Hamilton Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Maria Reynolds, Hufflepuff Peggy Schuyler, Just really gay, M/M, Professor George Washington, Ravenclaw Angelica Schuyler, Ravenclaw Eliza Schuyler, Slytherin Aaron Burr, Slytherin Thomas Jefferson, Transgender Peggy, background jeffmads, king george and washington are like rival professors, past Adrienne/Lafayette, past Eliza/Alexander, past John/Martha Manning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmwrites/pseuds/kmwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The noise of the hall pumped in his ears, running through his veins. Lafayette's voice was the rhythm that pumped in his head for days. The feeling of John's fingers on his arm lingered upon his skin for days."</p><p>-</p><p>It's Alexander's sixth year at Hogwarts, and he just wants to keep his friends close,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alexander's second last year at Hogwarts, and he isn't sure what to do with himself.

Gravy dripped painfully slowly off of Alex's fork and fell down onto the heavy textbook that he had slammed down onto the table barely fifteen minutes before. The noise of the hall pumped in his ears, running through his veins. Lafayette's voice was the rhythm that pumped in his head for days. The feeling of John's fingers on his arm lingered upon his skin for days.

'Alexander,' Lafayette whined, 'come on, mon petit lion, talk to us.'

'Shush,' Alex pressed a hand to Lafayette's cheek, pushing their face away ever so slightly, 'I'm trying to...'

'Trying to study, you are always trying to study!'

'Leave him alone,' John sympathised- bless him, Alexander thought absent-mindedly. 'He's just trying to distract himself from his own internal pain. It's his coping method.'

'Hey!' Alex threw his pen at him, earning a laugh from John, 'I thought you were on my side.'

'I am, Alex, dear,' John grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly, a grin threatening to spill onto his face.

'Ugh,' Hercules groaned, 'quit it.'

'Quit what?' Alex turned his attention to Hercules.

'Being all sappy. We're in public!'

'We are not being sappy, how can you be sappy with someone you aren't dating?' Alex pointed out, 'now- erm, how do I say this nicely?- shut up, all of you.'

'Not like that,' John offered, and Lafayette grinned at him.

'Hello, Alexander,' Eliza greeted cheerfully, whipping her hair back over her shoulder in one graceful gesture of her hand, 'oh, you aren't getting food all over that library book, are you?'

'Only a bit,' Alex muttered, 'sit down if you want.'

'I have to get back to Angie,' Eliza said, 'but okay, for a minute, I guess. Are you studying for the test tomorrow, Alex?'

'Yeah,' Alex replied, 'who gives a test on the second week of school?'

'Professor Washington just wants to see what we remember.'

'Everything, I remember everything!'

'Oh, I don't doubt you.' Eliza laughed, the sound ringing in Alex's ears- when Eliza laughed, the whole world stopped. In fourth year, Alex had had a crush on her so huge it was almost pathetic, and there was a time that they thought something might happen between them, but then Maria Lewis had come along. She was beautiful and hazy, and she wasn't quite what Alex wanted but she came close in a way he couldn't explain.

'May I just say,' Lafayette stabbed their fork in the air, 'that if you are studying, the test isn't really about what you remember.'

'It can never hurt to learn something new!' Alex cried, louder than he had. A few people around him stopped and stared.

'Eliza!' Angelica called across the hall. _No one's judging her,_ Alex thought.

'Coming, Angelica, one minute!' Eliza replied with a swift wave of her hand, 'you can take Peggy to the library without me, if you want, I'll catch up.'

'No, it's okay,' Angelica hurried over. Peggy pursued her closely, talking hurriedly about something that Alex couldn't make out in Angelica's ear.'

'Oh, that's... erm, I'm not sure?' Angelica said to her, 'what do you want to do?'

'I'm only fifteen, Angie, obviously I want to say no, but I don't know how without hurting his feelings-'

'Who cares about his fragile masculinity? You are not obliged to date that rodent.'

'Oh, he isn't too bad.' Peggy disagreed, before shaking her head and saying, 'no, you're totally right, Angelica, he's horrible.'

'What's this?' Eliza asked, 'who asked Peggy out?'

'That boy, oh, what's his name- Jack Thomas,' Angelica replied.

'I used to tutor him,' Eliza said, 'not very nice, bit of a bully. Told all of his friends that we dated.'

'What?' Angelica gasped, 'oh, where is he, that brat, why didn't I know about this?'

'I didn't want to make a big deal,' Eliza replied, 'and I shut it all down. Peggy, just say no. Then get in a good punch for me, okay?'

Peggy giggled, 'alright, Eliza, whatever you say. Oh, hey, Herc!'

'Hello, Alexander,' Angelica nodded at him in greeting with a smile, and then, slightly less enthusiastic, 'John, Hercules, Gilbert.'

'Please, Angie, I beg of you, call me Lafayette!' Lafayette pleaded.

'She only does it to annoy you,' Eliza reassured.

'Yeah, well, mission succeeded.'

'Oh, you know I love you really,' Angelica said, 'are you two coming?' She turned to Eliza and Peggy, who was talking avidly to Hercules about a dream she had the previous night.

'Yeah,' Peggy chirped, hopping to her feet, 'I'll see you guys later, yeah?'

'Sure,' John grinned at her, causing the blood to rush to the girl's cheeks, turning them rosy.

'I have to hi to Mar-' Eliza began, and then shook her head, 'I can explain tomorrow that I couldn't make it.'

'Who were you going to say hi too?' Alex heard Peggy ask her sister as they headed off.

'Maria Lewis,' Eliza replied.

'Oh. I can say hi to her if you want in the common room.'

'I can do it tonight, or tomorrow.'

'Do you want to get back to the common room?' John offered, 'we're done eating, I mean.'

'Yeah, I'll come,' Alexander murmured, flipping the page, 'just one sec...'

'No, no more secs,' Lafayette decided, hauling the book from underneath him and lifting it above their head, so that it was out of Alex's reach.

'Laf,' Alex whined, 'I swear to God, give me that back-'

'Nope,' Hercules stood up, 'you're going to enjoy yourself.'

'But I enjoy studying!'

'No, you feel obligated to study,' Herc argued, 'I'm going out to practice my quidditch. Anyone coming?'

'I'll come,' Lafayette said, 'I need some fresh air.'

'Yeah, right,' John muttered in Alex's ear, who snorted, 'they just wants to see Herc play quidditch.'

Alex buried his face in John's shoulder to muffle his laughter, as Lafayette shot them a dirty look. 'Will you two behave?'

'Never,' John grabbed Alex's wrist, 'come on. I have a new game of exploding snap I want to play.'

-

'So...' Angelica twirled her pencil between her fingers and smirked, 'Alexander, still?'

Eliza raised her eyebrows disapprovingly, 'I admit that I might have had a crush on him at fourteen, but after the whole thing with Maria I decided it wasn't worth it. We're just good friends, really- and I think he liked John.'

'Oh, he definitely likes John,' Peggy interrupted, 'I can see it in his face. He's in love.'

'And since when are you an expert on love?' Angelica smiled affectionately, 'honestly, one guy asks her out and she thinks she's all that.'

Peggy swatted her arm playfully. 'Trust me,' she said, 'they'll end up together. Want to bet on it? Ten galleons?'

'No,' Angelica replied, 'you are too young to be betting.'

'And you're two old to be living.'

'I am seventeen, young lady!'

'Almost eighteen! That's, like, ancient.'

'It really isn't.'

'It really is. You're almost three years older than me.'

'That doesn't mean I'm old!' Angelica protested, 'I can't believe I'll be leaving this place at the end of the year.'

'Don't think about that, Angie,' Eliza comforted, 'live in the now. Anyway, you'll do great things after graduation. You're smart and witty and beautiful.'

'Oh, Eliza, you're a sweetheart,' Angelica said, 'and if you don't like Alex, who do you like?'

An image flitted across Eliza's mind, of a girl with dark eyes and long curls and a secret, a whisper on her red lips. 'No one,' Eliza said, 'I'm dating myself. You of all people should realise that a woman can be single, Angie.'

'I wasn't saying that!' Angelica protested, 'I wasn't sayi-'

'Yeah, it was a joke,' Eliza patted her hand comfortingly, 'that reminds me, I have to go.'

'Do you have first years to tutor?' Peggy asked, closing her book with a sigh.

'Yeah,' Eliza answered, 'Angie, I'll see you in the common room tonight, and I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Peggy?'

'Course you will,' Peggy said, turning to face Angelica as Eliza gathered her books and walked off, out of sight. 'Can you help me with my transfiguration homework? I've to change my pillow into an animal, and everyone else in my class can do it but it's hard and-'

'I'll help you,' Angelica cut her off, 'but you have to come to the Three Broomsticks with me on the next Hogsmeade trip.'

'Are you blackmailing me?' Peggy cried. The librarian shot her a look, with a violent hiss of 'shush.'

'Sorry,' Peggy mouthed, and then turned back to Angelica. 'Are you blackmailing me? Go with Eliza, I don't go to Hogsmeade.'

'Why not? I don't get that!'

'It's boring, the only reason I would go would be to shop but I get all my stuff in Diagon Alley before the school year starts.'

'You'll run out of ink!'

'And Eliza'll get me more. Anyway, some of the time Herc and Alex and John and Lafayette don't go, and I can hang out with them. It's way more fun.'

'Whatever,' Angelica leaned back on her chair, 'but you're coming the trips starts.'

' _Ugh._ Fine.' Peggy agreed reluctantly, 'I'll come when the trips start.'

'I know you're only saying that because you think I'll forget, but I won't. An elephant never forgets.'

'Did you just call yourself an elephant?'

'I-' Angelica stammered, 'I don't know why I said that.'

Peggy grinned. 'I should go as well. I didn't know that Eliza was friends with Maria.'

'That's really random.'

'No, it's because she was saying she was going to say hi to her.'

'Apparently they are,' Angelica shrugged, 'Maria seems nice. I never really spoke to her, but she seems sweet, shy, and you know, girls need to stick together.'

'Hey, Schuyler!' A thick voice drawled from behind them. Angelica scowled and turned in her chair.

'Yes, Thomas?' She said, 'what is it?'

'Just saying hi, Angelica,' Jefferson shrugged, 'don't need to be so rude 'bout it.'

'I didn't mean to be...' Angelica shook her head, 'no offence, Jefferson, but you are really annoying.'

'All I said was hi!'

'Yes, it's-' Angelica shook her head, 'so you really didn't want anything?' She nodded towards Madison, who stood to the side almost awkwardly, with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes averted towards the ground. 'Hello, James.'

'Oh- erm- hi,' Madison gave off a small wave, 'Thomas, I'm going to... eh, go.'

'James!' Thomas called after him, 'don't run away! You made James scared, Schuyler.'

'I did nothing,' Angelica said, maniacal laughter threatening to spill over her lips, 'okay, I have to help my sister with her transfiguration homework now. I'll see you... whenever.' She turned back around in her chair, 'Peggy, are you coming?'

'Yes,' Peggy piled her books up and shoved them into her bag.

'You need to check them out of the library,' Angelica pointed out.

'It's cool,' Peggy shrugged.

'No, it really isn't.'

'Fine, if it'll get you off by back then I'll check the books out. God.' A smile crept onto Peggy's lips, 'thanks, Angie.'

'For what?'

Peggy shrugged. 'Being a good sister.'

'Oh, you're a sweetheart too. I love you and Eliza.'

'Okay, this is getting really sappy.'

'You started it!'

'Yeah, but you didn't need to carry it on.' Peggy snatched up Angelica's hand, 'come on. Can I stay in your dorm tonight?'

'That is most definitely not allowed.'

'Oh, come on, since when do we follow the rules?' Peggy grinned, the smile stretching across her face, lighting her up, 'please, Angie. We can talk about Disney movies and celebrities and-'

'Yeah, yeah, you can stay over,' Angelica laughed, 'come on. I'll sneak you in when most people are still at dinner or quidditch practice or hanging out with friends, okay?'

Angelica linked her arm through Peggy's and led her out of the library and into the corridor. 'Come on,' she said, 'we'll meet Eliza there.'

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Maria and Peggy's fifth year at Hogwarts, and neither girl is content

  
  


  
  


Alex covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. 'I can't concentrate!' He called over the noise, 'why is the Gryffindor common room always so loud?'

'Do you want to go up to the dormitory?' John offered, 'it'll be quiet up there.'

'Thank you,' Alex grinned at him, the gratefulness of the offer threatening to spill over, 'let's go.'

'When are Laf and Herc back?' John pondered as he slammed the door behind them a few minutes later, 'I mean, who can possibly practice quidditch for that long.'

'Anyone who isn't hugely dis-interested in sports and would have never attended a quidditch game in their life if their best friend didn't drag them along every time. AKA, anyone that isn't you or me,' Alex rambled, 'I should study, though.'

'Don't be a killjoy!'

'How am I being a killjoy?' Alex whined, 'I just want to pass this test.'

'Alex, trust me, it is not a serious test, and secondly, you already know enough to pass every test in the next two years without studying,' John reassured.

'Whatever,' Alex sighed, flopping down onto his bed.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Just day-dreaming about punching Jefferson in the face.'

John snorted. 'Alex!'

'What?'

'That was so un-called for!'

'But did you not hear what he said to Eliza earlier?'

'Yes, that was really rude. But honestly, I just think he doesn't think about what he's saying.'

'Damn right he doesn't- why are standing up for him?'

'I'm not!' John cried, leaping up in outrage, 'how dare you say such a thing?'

'I'm so sorry,' Alex laughed, reaching out and grasping John's hand, pulling him down onto the bed so that they lay side by side, 'seriously, though, he is appalling. I don't get why Madison admires him so much. He'd be an alright person if he wasn't friends with such a gigantic ass.'

'He totally has a huge crush on him.'

'You think?'

'Yeah, most people think that they're dating.'

'Is it because they hold hands in the hallway?'

'Most likely.' John turned his face, which had stretched into a similar grin that spread over his face when someone mentioned turtles. 'You know who else totally fancy each other?'

'Are we twelve year old girls?'

'Yes.' John nodded decisively, 'yes, we are, but we are gossiping like _men,_ Alex. Herc and Laf.'

'Obviously!' Alex scoffed, 'are you just figuring that one out?'

'Are you two gossiping again?' Hercules burst into the room, with Lafayette following him closely, 'listen, man, people are starting to get the wrong idea 'bout us.'

'What're they gonna think?' Alex shot up into sitting position, 'wait, no, don't answer that.'

'I'm going to sleep,' Lafayette rubbed their eyes and fell down onto their bed, 'mes amis, I recommend you all do the same. Miss Peggy Schuyler and I are going to meet tomorrow before breakfast for discussion and I need to be well rested.'

'What kind of discussion?' Alex asked, 'and why do we need to sleep for that?'

'It is getting late,' John pointed out, jumping to his feet.

'Sleep is for the weak,' Alex muttered, 'I don't sleep, I just take twenty minute naps every second hour.'

'That is still sleeping,' Herc said.

'I meant that I don't sleep over night.'

'It also isn't very healthy,' Lafayette murmured, 'sleep, Alexander, I beg of you.'

-

Peggy lay on her side, eyes half closed and mouth upturned in a soft smile, barely there. Angelica looked beautiful as she slept- the moonlight spilt through the curtains and sent streaks across her brown skin. 'Angie,' Peggy whispered, nudging her shoulder, 'Angelica.'

'Wha' is it, Pegs?' Angelica whispered, her hoarse voice breaking the silence of the room, 'wha' time is it?'

'Two am,' Peggy replied, 'Angie, I have to tell you something.'

'Can it wait 'till the morning?'

'I guess.'

'Go to sleep.'

'I can't!'

'Do you wanna go back to your own dormitory?'

'No.'

'Then sleep.'

Peggy rolled over, so that one arm fell off of the bed, and she tried not to think. Peggy found herself doing that a lot- trying not to think. About the past, about the future, about who she was. Finally, she was content in her own body, after years, but still... still, in the eyes of aunts and uncles and cousins she was he, she wasn't Margarita, and it felt as though she identity was being stripped away.

Peggy was grateful for Hogwarts. She was grateful she had a place to call home, a place that she could feel safe, because everyone was equal, everyone was different and that was okay. She was grateful for Angelica, and Eliza, her sisters who she loved with all her heart. Her sisters, who loved her, who accepted her and would never judge her.

Peggy was grateful that she felt whole. It was just that, in two years, all her friends are going to be gone, moved onto bigger things. Peggy wasn't sure how she was going to react to that.

-

Maria looked the same as she always had. Her dorm mates danced around behind, not a care in the world. _Huh,_ Maria couldn't help but think, _I wonder what it's like to be that care free._

'Maria,' Alysha called out, 'where's Peggy?'

'I don't know,' Maria replied, dragging her hands down her face and sighing, 'it's two am, can't we all go to sleep?'

'Sleep? Who needs that?'

'You sound like Alex Hamilton.' Sasha remarked. They both snorted and turned their heads away. Maria felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'For the last time,' she choked out, 'I didn't mean any harm. And frankly, Eliza didn't seem to mind-'

'It was a joke,' Alysha waved her off, 'quit being so sensitive.'

'I have to go do something,' Maria burst out, 'I'll be back later.'

'But it's the middle of night, you can't go out!' She heard a faint voice call after her, but Maria was already out of the dormitory and halfway through the common room. She climbed out into the cool air that whipped against her bare legs and forced her to wrap her nightgown tighter around herself. Hogwarts was silent at night- not a soul stirred in the corridors as she walked, the floor cold against the sole's of her bare feet.

'Alexander Hamilton,' she whispered to herself with a soft smile. 'Eliza Schuyler.'

_Eliza. The golden girl._ Eliza was so forgiving. She was kind, and warm, and when she hugged you you felt like the luckiest person in the world. You felt as if nothing could touch you when you were in Eliza's arms. She gave you the world, and didn't regret it when you gave nothing back. She was calm. She knew how to be still. 

Eliza was the stars. She was the sea, she was fire- she burned brighter than the sun. Full of laughter, and forgiveness, and kindness, and love. She gave her time to others, she dedicated her time to helping those who were not as fortunate. She gave her life to everyone else, and she never asked for anything in return. She never received anything in return, and she didn't mind.

Maria was not sure if what she felt was love or admiration. If it was the former... if it was love, Maria knew she would hate herself for it. Eliza could never feel the same way. They could never be together, even if she did.

Maria had hoped to meet Eliza at breakfast the next morning, but James had told her to meet him in the fifth floor corridor. Maria couldn't say no to James. No one ever did.

She hated that, the fact that he had so much power, and that he was so comfortable using it to break her, to make her feel small and pathetic and lost, but she couldn't say _no._ She fell under the spell of him when the word 'I love you' ghosted across his lips. Maria fell to the mercy of anyone who called her beautiful, called her holy, even if it was a lie. She hated herself for it.

'Miss Maria Lewis, what do you think you are doing out of bed at this time?' A voice called from the opposite end of the corridor. Maria stiffened, her heart speeding up in her chest- she was never caught, how could she let herself get caught? The caretaker began to stalk towards her, and she whirled, dress hitting against her thighs, and ran.

Maria didn't know how long she ran for, but by the time she stopped she was standing by a staircase, her heart hammering in her chest and worry welling up inside her. Her lungs burned.

Maria wasn't sure why she was so terrified of being caught- she would only get a measly detention. Maybe it was fear of James, maybe it was fear of her teachers being disappointed in her- or maybe it was fear of Eliza being disappointed in her. There was a part of her that thought that maybe Eliza wouldn't want to be her friend if she found out she broke rules.

'Come out, come out,' she heard a voice float through the air, snapping her back reality. This time, she ran until she didn't recognise her surroundings, until her vision grew blurred- until she slammed into a warm chest and quickly tumbled to the ground. 'Hey, dude, are you, like, alright?' A rough, though concerned voice asked, 'sorry, I didn't mean-'

'Hercules, help her up, please,' another voice said- Maria recognised it, she just couldn't put a name to it. She lifted her head, but her surroundings spun- a hand grasped around her middle and hauled her to her feet- she was pulled back against someone- James? _No, no, not James, anyone but James, please, no-_

'Calm down, I'm not James!' The gruff voice called out, 'Maria, come on-'

'No!' Maria cried out, ripping forward out of the hold and falling against the wall.

'Maria,' the soft one said, reaching out gingerly, 'Maria, you are okay, oui? You are not harmed?'

'Lafayette,' Maria whispered, straightening herself. She raised a hand and fingered her forehead. When she pulled away, deep red blood ran down her fingers. 'My head is bleeding.'

'Yeah, sorry 'bout that,' Hercules winced, 'we didn't mean to startle you.'

'What are you two doing out of bed anyway?'

'We could ask you the same thing.'

'Yes, but I asked you first.'

Hercules sighed, 'we were just walking about.'

Maria raised her chin and crossed her arms, 'same here. We should both get back to our dormitories now. Watch out for the caretaker, he's on the hunt for me.'

'Should we walk you back to the Hufflepuff dorms?' Lafayette offered. Maria drank them in- they was tall, elegant. They carried themself well, and their nail polish never seemed to chip. She shook her head.

'Sorry for panicking,' she said. 'I didn't mean to freak out.'

'It's cool,' Hercules shook her head, 'we'll see you, I guess.'

Maria watched them go, and then reached back, prying a scrunchie from her wrist and tying her hair back. She got a sense that Lafayette and Hercules hadn't told her the truth of why they were out of their dormitory in the middle of the night, but she decided it was none of her business. The walk back to the Hufflepuff basement was quiet, and lonely- Sasha and Alysha were both asleep when he arrived. Maria breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she wouldn't have to answer any questions about where she'd been, at least not until the morning.

-

Alex tossed onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut. In the bed next to him, he heard John's soft snores. The door opened and shut, and footsteps filled the room. _Lafayette and Hercules-_ Alex bit back a grin. It was just like Lafayette to convince them all to go sleep purely so that them and Hercules could sneak out again.

'You know that I'm awake, right?' He called out. The murmuring stopped, and silence swept the room for a moment before both Lafayette and Hercules burst into giggles.

'Alexander!' Lafayette reprimanded, 'go to sleep, tired Alex is worse than low blood sugar Alex.'

'Thanks, Laf. And for your information, I have been trying to sleep, I just can't.'

'Try harder!' Herc said. Lafayette snorted, and Alex rolled his eyes.

'Will y'all shut it?' John groaned, his voice hoarse, 'I'm tryin' to sleep.'

'Désolé, John,' Lafayette said, 'we shall all, as you so poetically put it, shut it. Everyone sleep now, oui? Oh, Alex, guess who we ran into to-'

'Laf.' Herc warned.

'Oui, Hercules?'

'Maybe don't.'

'Who did you run into?' Alex asked, suddenly curious.

'Maria Lewis,' Lafayette answered. Alex sighed.

'Why was she out so late?' He questioned.

'She just was, bro, nothing much to it,' Hercules said.

'Come on, mon petit lion, let's all sleep,' Lafayette interrupted. Alex listened to the boys rustle about, and then pulled the duvet up over his head when all returned to still. Maria Lewis- for as long as Alex could remember, she had been in a relationship with James Reynolds. Whenever she was around him, however, she seemed almost scared. Like she wanted to run away, but didn't know how.

Alex wasn't sure how long he slept for, but he was awoken by sunlight streaming through the curtains around his bed and Lafayette rummaging through his school bag. 'Laf,' Alex groaned, 'wha' are you lookin' for in my bag?'

Lafayette stared up at him, 'Alex, you are awoken!'

'Well, I am now. Why are you in my bag?'

'I was looking for my History of Magic book, I thought that you might have put it in your bag by accident,' Lafayette explained, standing up and brushing the gathering dust from their trousers.

'No luck?'

'Non. Get up, get up, Alexander, we have to go to breakfast!' Lafayette ambled off, reminding Alex of an over-grown house cat.

'Okay,' Alex muttered, swinging his legs out of bed, 'I'm up.'

Eliza was waiting for him at the Gryffindor table when he arrived at breakfast. 'Hello, Eliza,' he greeted, feeling his face light up, 'what are you doing at my table?'

'I'm waiting for you, silly.' Eliza said, sounding light-hearted, but her eyes were skirting around the hall, a worried look plastered on her face, 'hey, have you by any chance seen Maria? She hasn't shown up to breakfast?'

'I saw her last night,' Lafayette offered, pushing their food around the plate, 'she was wandering around Hogwarts after curfew, it was very irresponsible of her.'

'Okay, Laf, you were also wandering around Hogwarts after curfew,' John pointed out. Lafayette tapped him on the nose with their spoon. 'Not the point,' they said, turning back to Eliza.

'That doesn't really help,' Eliza said, 'but thanks anyway. I should probably go see Angelica and Peggy- you know they had a sleepover last night and didn't invite me?'

'Appalling,' Alex scoffed, shaking his head, though a smile crept up on his lips. Eliza swatted his shoulder.

'Peggy'll see her in class,' Eliza decided, 'she can tell me where she went. I'll see you,' she pointed at Alex, 'in Defence, yeah? We have that together.'

'Yes, you will,' Alex agreed.

'Bye, Hercules, Lafayette, John,' Eliza called over her shoulder as she strolled off. John waved her off and then patted the bench next to him, 'sit, Alexander, honestly.'

  
  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex can't help but fight. It's in their blood.

'How do you think you did?' John asked, as they forced their way through the bustling crowds of students. Alex turned to face him, brushing his hair out of his face and tying it back hastily.

'I think I did great,' Alex said, 'I don't mean to brag, but I nailed it.'

'Definitely a brag,' Hercules muttered. Alex glared at him, apparently attempting to burn a hole through him- which was hard to pull off, considering the height difference. Hercules respected him for his effort. John swung an arm around Alex's shoulder, as a first year hurried past, almost knocking Alex off of his feet.

'It's kind of sad when an eleven year old can knock you off of your feet,' John commented. Alex offered him a firm kick to the shin, to which John reacted to by elbowing him sharply in the side. Alex opened his mouth to shoot back, when Lafayette shot a dirty look in his direction.

'Behave,' they reprimanded, 'let us not do this in the corridor, oui?'

'Yeah, guys, calm it,' Hercules agreed.

'Sorry, _mother._ ' Alex felt a grin stretch over his face, 'honestly, you too are like an old married couple.'

A blush spread down Lafayette's neck, a heavy thing, and they ducked their head, murmuring something about meeting Peggy before dashing off through the crowd of students and disappearing from sight. Hercules stared after him in confusion. 'What was that all about?'

'Hm, I wonder,' Alex whispered in John's ear. John snorted, tugging his sleeve down over his hand and covering his face with his forearm.

'Huh?' Hercules screwed up his face, 'never mind, I'll see them after.'

'I don't know, Herc, maybe you should go after him,' John suggested, as Alex buried his face in his shoulder to hide his laugh.

'Okay, am I missing something here?' Hercules gestured to the two of them and frowned, 'am I being left out on a joke or somethin'?'

'Nope,' Alex re-assured, shaking his head so that strands slipped out of his ponytail and hung around his face, framing the olive skin perfectly, 'if you are it's being hidden from me as well.'

'Then why do you two keep laughin'?'

'We don't.' John lied, 'anyway, Alex, were you not going to go meet Eliza at break? Or find her?'

'Eh, yeah.' Alex remembered, 'I should probably be off then. We're meeting by the lake- are you coming?'

'I think I'll stay with Hercules.' John said, 'but you have fun, I'll see you in History of Magic, yeah?'

'Yeah, unless one of us, like, dies before that.'

'I'll try not too.'

'Same here. Bye, Herc,' Alex waved, noticing that Hercules raised his eyebrows. Alex wondered vaguely as he wandered down to the lake what that was all about, but decided not be ponder on it- his friend probably hadn't meant anything by it.

Eliza was waiting for him by their favourite tree with Maria Lewis. Alex hesitated to go over for a moment, before swallowing his pride and hurrying on. 'Hey, Alex!' Eliza called, an unusual edge of worry to her voice that Alex could not quite put his finger on, 'I brought Maria, that's okay?'

'That's alright,' Alex nodded, forcing a smile, 'hey, Maria. How are you?'

'Fine.' Maria replied, 'and that's my cue. I should be off, Eliza.'

'No, no, stay.' Eliza urged, 'right, Alex? She can stay?'

'Yeah,' Alex found himself meaning it, 'Maria can stay if she wants.'

'Oh, I don't know-' Maria's eyes flickered to the lake, worry passing over her face as she spotted James, talking with Charles Lee and looking over at her every so often. He patted the ground next to him. Maria couldn't say no. She left. Eliza watched after her, her face falling, her eyes widening. She was so clearly shocked- and concerned.

'Eliza,' Alex reached out, nervously, slowly, and patted her arm, 'what is it? She just went to meet her boyfriend, Reynolds. What's wrong with that?'

'I don't trust him,' Eliza turned to face Alex, 'I think there's something off about their relationship, Maria seems almost... I don't know, scared?'

'Why don't you ask her?'

'I asked her about it and she denied it!' Eliza said, reaching up and running her finger along the skin underneath her eye, as if flicking away an eyelash, though there was no eyelash there. 'Maybe I should tell a teacher, but what if there is nothing going on, and I mess up their whole relationship? Maria would hate me, I would hate to lose her friendship.'

'Well, what if I tell someone? Say that I noticed something.'

'Alex, she would know that I told you. Just leave it, okay, stay out of it, and I'll help Maria.'

'I don't thi-'

'Alex.'

'I don't think that we should leave it!'

'No, Alex, look,' Eliza spun him around. Alex squinted his eyes and then let out a groan, taking his glasses off and hurrying towards where John grappled with Samuel Seabury, blood leaking from his nose down his face like a deep red waterfall, ruining the collar of his white shirt. Eliza followed his closely.

'John, mon ami, do not hit him, kicking him will hurt better, especially in his stomach!' Lafayette offered, leaping up and down, 'like so!' They ran forward and extended one leg- it was a nice leg, toned and long, but what they did with it was not nice. Samuel doubled over, crying out momentarily before shoving Lafayette with all his strength against the nearest tree. Lafayette lunged forward, pushing John out of the way and tumbling on top of Samuel to the ground-

'Laf!' Alex cried, 'John!'

'Oh, hey, Alex,' John waved enthusiastically, and as he smiled, his teeth were stained red, 'what's up? Lafayette is kicking Seabury's ass-'

'I mean, yeah,' Alex agreed, 'bu-'

'No, Alex,' Eliza sighed, 'Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette, unhand that boy now!'

'Ugh, fine,' Lafayette shoved Samuel off and leapt to his feet, 'how do you know my full name?'

'Angelica told me-'

'How does Angelica know?'

'Angelica knows all,' Peggy, who was standing on the sidelines, laughed, 'Eliza, that was so fun to watch, why'd you have to be a killjoy-'

'Why'd I have to stop a friend from getting detention for the rest of his life?' Eliza said, 'John, you should go clean yourself up.'

John wiped his nose and shook his head, 'nah, it's fine-'

'Oh my God, you're missing a tooth!' Alex cried, 'okay, face me, where is it?-'

'What the hell is going on here?' Washington called, his voice like thunder erupting through the crowds. The students parted like the Red Sea, all except for Samuel, how was clutching his stomach in pain and sending daggers in Lafayette and John's general direction. 'Well?' Washington urged, 'Laurens? Seabury? Anything?'

'They were fighting, Professor,' Alex replied. John elbowed his sharply in the side, to which Alex mouthed _sorry_ in reply.

'Seabury started it!' John pushed the blame to Samuel, 'he was saying about how Al- erm, he was saying stuff.'

'Laurens, Lafayette- don't defend yourself, I know you were involved, young man- and Seabury, come with me.' Washington gestured them to follow, and John did so, clutching Lafayette's arm and a smile creeping over his lips. He looked back towards Alex and mouthed _traitor_. Alex grinned and waved. Eliza patted his arm.

'Alex,' she said, 'we have to get going to class. That was the bell.'

'Oh, right, yeah.' Alex remembered, 'John is always fighting because his dad is the wizarding equivalent of a school board mum.'

Eliza snorted. 'And Lafayette?'

'His dad is a big-shot in the European wizarding community, he can unleash hell on the ministry. They'd never expel him.'

'It's kind of the same with me and Angie and Peggy,' Eliza admitted sheepishly.

'I kind of wish that's how it was for me, I've almost been expelled loads of times,' Alex shrugged. 'Kind of wish I didn't live in an orphanage during the holidays, but whatever.' He shrugged again, out of habit mostly, 'erm... so, yeah.'

Eliza smiled at him. 'Are you coming round for Christmas this year?'

'Bit premature to be talking about Christmas. Would your family mind?'

'Not at all! Angie loves you, and Peggy'll be delighted.' Eliza said. Alex fiddled with the strap of his bag, with the hair falling over his forehead, with the cuffs of his shirt. Eliza grabbed his hand and strode forward into the classroom, stopping at the back to desk to talk with Dolly Payne. Alex wandered forward and slumped down next to Hercules.

'Where are John and Laf?' Herc asked.

'Oh, they got into a fight,' Alex replied simply, 'with Seabury. Washington took them away.'

'That sounds bad.'

Alex made a face. 'They've done worse.'

'Okay, okay,' Professor Whitagic called out, leaning lazily on his desk, 'calm down. Miss Schuyler, would you care to take a seat?'

'Oh, yes, sorry, Professor,' Eliza ducked her head as she sat down next to Sally Hemings, throwing her dark hair back over one shoulder and rubbing her eyes, so that her black eye-liner grew smudged next to her eye. Alex turned to point it out, then decided against it. She'd figure it out soon enough- that, or Sally would tell her.

John and Lafayette trailed in half way through the lesson, a mischievous grin spread over his face. Lafayette ambled along behind him, looking like a kicked puppy. 'I got detention.' They whined, leaning over their desk to talk with Hercules, 'for four weeks. Four weeks, Hercules, for kicking Seabury in the stomach!'

'And, he only got two weeks for almost breaking my nose!' John added, 'and you, Alexander Hamilton, are a traitor and a coward, and I for one will not stand for this sort of behaviour.' He threw his quill at Alex.

'Mr Laurens!' Whitagic called out evenly, pausing his lecture, 'do you have something to share with the whole class, or are you just going to sit and throw things at Hamilton?'

'Yeah, John, for goodness sakes,' Alex snapped, muffling his laugh with his sleeve, 'that really hurt, I think you bruised my shoulder.'

'Do you want a detention, Laurens?' Whitagic asked, though it wasn't really a question. John replied anyway.

'No, Professor, sorry,' he said. 'Won't happen again.'

'Glad to hear it. Okay...' Whitagic continued again, and Alex's concentration broke after around two seconds. He leaned forward so that his face was inches from John's.

'Ass-kisser,' John hissed.

'Well, at least I didn't get detention for four weeks for beating the crap out of Seabury.'

'So you admit I won the fight?'

'Obviously you won the fight! Seabury couldn't fight a dead slug. That was chopped in half.'

'You're still an ass kisser.'

'I'll fight you, John.'

'Alright, Alex.'

'I will. I'll fight you. Meet me after class, third floor broom cupboard.'

'How are we going to fight in a broom cupboard? Or do you have other intentions? Oh, Alex, I'm flattered, really, bu-'

'Shut up,' Alex tipped his chair back, running a finger across his eyebrow and down the side of his face, feeling along his cheekbone, the arch of his nose and the curve of his lips, 'it's the only place we wouldn't get caught.'

'You're on.'

'Laurens!' Whitagic cried, 'for the last time-'

'Sorry, Professor,' John said, a blush creeping up his neck. He glared daggers at Alex all throughout the lesson, but it was too soft, too kind for it to have the effect he was hoping. When they eventually left the sweltering heat of the class, John's arm was linked through his and he was avidly chatting in his ear about sea animals.

'Bonjour, Miss Schuyler,' Lafayette's voice floated through Alex's ears. He turned to see Angelica, standing across from Lafayette in the corridor. Students darted around them- most younger students tried not to bother Angelica. Alex could see why they might be intimidated: she was smart, tall, confident, and she didn't take no for an answer. Still, even if it didn't bother her, it bothered Alex that people avoided her. If they even attempted to get to know her, they would find out what a lovely and beautiful person she really was.

'Bonjour, Gilbert,' Angelica said with a wave of her hand. She shook her curls out and turned her attention to Alex, 'I just saw you in the corridor and wanted to say hi. Oh, Hercules, you are wanted on the quidditch fields, there is some sort of disaster with the practice. Theodosia Bartow told me.'

'Oh, right, Laf, I'll see later.' Hercules patted his friends shoulder roughly, though it seemed hesitant, almost scared, and then he disappeared into the crowds, pushing his bandana higher on his forehead as he went.

'Bye, Alexander, bye John,' Alex mimicked, 'oh, bye, Hercules, we'll see you later! Have fun at quidditch practice.'

Angelica snorted. 'Alex, I saw Eliza as she came out of History of Magic, she says that you will be coming over for Christmas this year? That's wonderful, I'll write to dad right away and inform of of the plans, I'm sure him and mum will be thrilled. I should get going to class, but I'll see you at some point later on, I'm sure.'

'See you,' Alex agreed. He watched her walk off, head held high and arms swinging neatly by her sides. People seemed to stop in awe and stare as she strode by. Alex felt a twinge of pride, though he wasn't sure why.

Alex slumped into his seat in Transfiguration. John sat behind him, next to Theodosia, who shot a smile his way before pulling out her ink and parchment and scrawling something down on a bit of paper. She folded it neatly into a paper aeroplane and fired it in Aaron Burr's direction, who unfolded it and grinned before writing something down and shooting it across the room to Theodosia. Alex watched the whole exchange with mild interest- Theodosia was dating a boy in seventh year, yet it was so obvious that her and Burr were seeing each other on the side. The whole of sixth year knew, but appeared to have an unspoken agreement to never mention it to her boyfriend. Alex found it humorous.

The classroom door burst open and Alex groaned, already knowing who it was. _Jefferson._ He fell into the seat next to Alex, yelling something across the class to Madison, his laugh loud and obnoxious, ringing in Alex's ears. 'Jefferson,' Alex greeted, his voice snappish. He crossed his arms over his chest. Thomas turned to him.

'Alexander. You're looking... small. Do you're feet even touch the floor?' He leaned over and peered underneath the table, 'just.'

'Piss off, Jefferson,' Alex snapped. 'I can't wait to move seats in this class, honestly. You are the most obnoxious, incompetent, rude-'

'That's nice, Hamilton. Hey, I saw your little friends get into a fight earlier on. Why weren't you joining in? Were you too weak, too scared of getting into trouble-'

' _Shut up,_ Jefferson-'

'I know why they were fighting, do you want to know why they were fighting? You know what Samuel Seabury said to make John punch him?'

'No, and frankly, I don't want to, so shut it before I-'

'Before you what? Kick me? Beat me up? As if you could take me. Laurens and Lafayette leapt to action before he offended you, he called you a-'

'Jefferson! Shut up!'

'He called you a dirty immigrant, did you know? And he was saying stuff about Professor Washington, your little friend Laurens challenged him to a duel before he was mouthing off about you. He has a crush on you, you know that, right? He is so lame, don't you agree, Hamilton-'

Alex wasn't sure what happened. One moment, he was glaring at Jefferson, as if trying to burn a whole through him, as if trying to murder him using only his gaze, and then his hand shot out, and Thomas tumbled backwards towards the ground. Thomas leapt back to his feet, and he leapt on Hamilton, and then they both to the ground. Alex felt his head spinning, he felt a punch land in his gut, and he felt his knee shoot up and connect with Thomas' stomach.

Thomas was pulled from his grip by Madison, who hauled the man to his feet and pulled him out of the way. John grabbed Alex and tugged him off of the ground, a laugh erupting from his throat. 'You alright, Alex?' He asked, 'come on, before Prof gets here. Sit. That was awesome, it took everything in me not to join in. You totally won.'

'Oh, as if!' Thomas cried, to which Madison patted his back comfortingly and muttered something in his ear. Aaron and Theodosia stood at the back of the class, chatting quietly, taking the opportunity to be together. John Adams sat crossed legged on the table. Samuel Seabury was reciting spells in the corner.

Alex slumped back down into his seat, breathing ragged. Thomas glared at him. Alex ignored him. The professor marched into the room, muttering apologies for being late, and no one told her about the fight.

Eliza came over at lunch, with Maria Lewis trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Peggy bounded over after a few minutes to see Hercules. Angelica strutted by on her way to meet some friends, telling Alex about how she was going to write to her father that night, about how she knew about this fantastic club down town, about how they should all sneak out while her parents slept and visit it. John laughed at all of Alex's jokes, and Lafayette and Hercules discussed quidditch, and Thomas sent daggers across the hall at Alex.

Everything was normal, and everything was good.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wants to end it- she just doesn't know how.

'James, I can't do this any more!' Maria cried, feeling tears well up in her eyes and threaten to spill over, 'I'm... I'm breaking up with you.' Her voice shook, she felt as though she was one fire. She felt as though everything she had bottled up over the past five years was flowing out of her.

'What the hell are you on about?' James' voice was dangerously loud, and Maria edged away, only for him to grab her arm and throw her backwards into a wall, 'you can't break up with me, that isn't how this works! What is this for? That girl, Eliza Schuyler? Or Alexander Hamilton-'

'James, you were the one who told me to go out with Hamilton, you wanted test answers from him, you thought you could use it as blackmail, so you can't blame me for that! And I'm breaking up with you because this relationship isn't healthy-'

'No.'

'No?'

'No, you aren't breaking up with me.'

'Yes, I am. Eliza says-'

'Eliza? Oh, so this is about the Schuyler sisters? Well, someone needs to put little miss perfect in her place-'

'Don't you dare touch her!'

James' hand shot out, connecting with her cheek. A wave of pain shot through her face and she fell to the side, a sharp gasp escaping from her lips as she felt her teeth clatter in her mouth and blood dribble from her lip down her chin. She wiped it hastily with the back of her hand and scrambled to her feet. 'James...'

'Are we still broken up?' He staged it like a question, but his voice was cold, deadly, and Maria knew it wasn't a real question. She didn't have a real choice. She had been in first year, and he was third year, and he had been so sweet. He had told her that he liked her, that she was beautiful, and Maria had fallen. She had fallen into his trap, into his spider web like a fly, like a moth to the flame. James knew exactly when he had her, and that was when it began. The orders, the harsh voice and the harsher slaps.

Maria sucked in a deep breath and laid a hand against her cheek, her hand cold against the over-heated skin. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ She thought of Eliza, her friend, the golden girl, who always stuck up for her, who could always make her feel better. Eliza, with her funny quirks and her laugh that could light up a whole room. Eliza, who was so beautiful, so strong, so kind and clever. Maria didn't deserve her friendship, but Eliza gave it to her anyway.

'Hogsmeade trips start in a couple of weeks,' Maria's voice was shaking was she spoke, 'why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?'

A grin spread across James' face. 'Sounds good.'

Maria returned to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Peggy dabbed at her split lip with a wad of wet toilet paper, and ran a soft hand over her slowly bruising cheek. 'Maria,' she whispered. Her breath smelled of peppermint and honey, 'what happened to you?'

'I fell,' Maria blurted out, 'I hit my face when I fell. It's nothing.'

'Maria, you can talk to me.'

'Thank you, Peggy, really. But I'm alright. Where are Sasha and Alysha?'

'Out. Why are you changing the subject?'

'I'm not, I'm fine,' Maria stepped back and gingerly raised a finger, patting her lip gently, 'thank you, Peggy.'

'I'm going to meet Eliza, do you want to come?'

'Am I welcome?'

'Obviously, Eliza loves you,' Peggy extended a hand and pulled her to her feet. 'I'm being forced against my will to attend Hogsmeade with Angelica and Eliza when the visits start, why don't you come then? It'll be fun.'

'Oh, I can't, Peggy.'

'Why not?'

_Because James won't let me. Because I'm trapped in a relationship that grows darker, more twisted, every day. Because I think I might be in love with your sister and I don't know what to do. Because my boyfriend won't let me break up with him._ 'Because I promised James I'd go with him.'

'James Reynolds? Your boyfriend in seventh year?'

'Yes.'

'Well, tell him that you can't go with him.'

'I can't.'

'Why not? Wait- Maria, did... did James hit you? Is that where the bruise on your cheek came from? Maria,' Peggy put a hand on either of her shoulders, 'did James Reynolds hit you? Is he abusing you? You have to tell someone!'

'No,' Maria cried, leaping off of the bed and darting into the corner. She felt a blush creep up her neck, spread over her face. She felt her heart beating roughly in her chest, she felt her curls fall into her face and her eyes widen. Peggy looked at her like... like she was a feral animal. Something that needed to be locked up, taken care of. Controlled. Maybe that was what James thought. Maybe that was what everyone thought.

If she told Peggy was was going on, Peggy would tell Eliza, and then Eliza would grow angry. Everyone did in the end, in was only a matter of time before Eliza grew tired with her, before she grew bored. She would say that Maria was doing this to herself,  _why didn't she just leave James?_

'Maria,' Peggy took a step forward and reached out, her arm shaking, 'Maria, are you okay? You have to tell someone if he is abusing you. Tell Professor Washington, he'll listen. He's nice. He can help you.'

'I'm fine.' Maria muttered, brushing her hair back behind her ears and stepping forward, 'sorry, I just panicked. Me and James are fine, trust me.'

'I don't believe that, Maria.' Peggy sighed, 'come on, let's go meet Eliza and Angelica.'

'I think I'll stay here, actually.'

'Maria, I'm sorry if I spooked you, okay? I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but you're my friend and I'm worried.'

Maria stilled. 'Really?'

'Yeah, of course I'm worried-'

'No, we're friends?'

'Yeah, obviously we're friends,' Peggy reassured. 'And friends tell each other things, Maria. If James is abusing you in any way, you don't have to go through it alone.'

Maria stared at her, drinking her in. Peggy had moved into their in third year. Sasha and Alysha had been skeptical. Maria had been delighted, delighted that their was someone she could talk to, someone who she could trust- someone who didn't laugh and mock and point at Maria when they thought she wasn't looking. 

'I'm fine,' Maria lied, feeling the colour return to her face, 'I'm fine, Peggy. James is the best boyfriend I could ask for.'

-

_Alex pressed his lips harder against John's, dragging a hand through his hair, feeling him, tasting his cherry chap-stick and pulling lightly on silky hair. John wound an arm around his waist, the other sliding up his back._

_Alex smiled into his mouth, pulling away slightly, 'I've wanted his for so long.'_

_'So have I,' John muttered connecting their lips briefly once more before speaking again, 'you should've told me, Alex, you should've told me.'_

_'I know, I know,' Alex murmured, 'I was scared.'_

Alex's eyes shot open, feeling a heavy blush spread quickly down his neck when his eyes flickered across the common room to settle on John. Two first years were playing exploding snap on the floor at his feet. Lafayette and Hercules were challenging each other to a game of chess at a table in the corner. John himself perched on the ledge by the window, knees drawn up to his chest and head resting against the glass. His face lit up when he spotted Alex. 'You woke up,' he said when Alex walked over to him and sat down on the other end of the ledge. 

'Yeah, I was just tired,' Alex felt himself not able to meet John's eye- what was he supposed to say?  _Oh, hey, John, I just had a dream I was making out with you and I might actually want to in real life, but it's fine. Whatever._ He wondered vaguely what John's reaction would be to that. He also wondered if John wore cherry chap-stick in real life. 'Do you wear cherry chap-stick?' He asked. John raised an eyebrow.

'Alexander, mon petit lion, come, come!' Lafayette urged from across the room, stalling John's reply. 

'Yes, Laf?' Alex slumped down into a chair next to him, curling his legs underneath him and sighing, 'what is it?'

'Venez jouer,' Lafayette urged, 'please, Alexander? Hercules is very boring to play with.'

'Hey!' Herc cried, throwing a chess piece at him, 'how come?'

'You are so very, ah, how you say, appalling at this.' Lafayette replied, a smirk creeping onto their lips, 'Alex, I like a challenge and you are the best of our year.'

'Which means he will most definitely win,' John pointed out. Lafayette stuck their tongue out at him. 

'You never know that,' they remarked, 'maybe he is having an off day.'

'Excuse me, I never have an off day. Move over, Herc,' Alex jumped into action. They played for over an hour- John grew bored after two matches and wandered off to the dormitory. Hercules stayed for three matches and then sauntered off to talk to Sally Hemings, who sat on the arm of the sofa reading a piece of parchment carefully, a smile flickering on her face. 

Alex won, in the end. 'Hah!' He cried, as Lafayette flipped the board and groaned, tipping his head back. 'Four rounds! Four rounds, and I won! I won, I bet you!'

'Oui, oui, no need to yell about it,' Lafayette stood up, pushing their chair to the side and crossing their arms over their chest. 

'Never would've taken you for a sore loser, Laf.'

'You have known me for six years, you must have gathered the information by now.'

'Are you guys finally done?' Hercules wandered over, 'd'ya wanna go down to the lake? It's still light out, and a lot of people are still at dinner anyway. It'll be kind of empty.'

'That sounds fine,' Alex said, 'should we go get John?'

'Yeah, I'll go get him,' Lafayette offered, trailing their feet behind them as they walked up to the dorm. A few seconds later, they emerged again with an arm slung lazily around John's shoulder, muttering lowly in his ear. John laughed, and Alex felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through him, though he wasn't sure why. 

Alex saw Angelica, Eliza and Peggy by the lake. Angelica sat in the middle, long, lean legs stretched out in front of her, curls tumbling down her back. Her posture reeked of carelessness and effortless beauty. Eliza was perched next to her, crossed legged with a book in her lap and a smile on her lips as she flicked through the pages once by one. Peggy leaned back against a tree, applying a fresh coat of red lipstick and staring around, her beauty radiant. 

People stared as they passed by- girls full of want and jealousy, boys full of lust. Alex wandered over. 'Hey, Alex,' Eliza grinned, 'how are you?'

'I'm good.' Alex replied, dropping to his knees, 'you?'

'It's sun down, I'm reading my favourite book and I'm surrounded by the people I love. I've never been better.' Eliza patted his cheek, her palm soft and comforting, 'Angie wrote to our parents. We'll have a reply by this time tomorrow, I assure you.'

Angelica was looking around, grabbing Peggy's lipstick and lathering it on before handing it back to her sister. She looked around, slapping her lips together a couple of times. 

'What are you looking for, Angelica?' Eliza asked. Angelica sighed and grabbed her hand from where it lay limp on the grass. 

'Eliza,' she began, 'I'm looking for a mind at work, love.'

'I should be getting back to my friends,' Alex said, 'but I'll see you later.'

Eliza watched Alex walk off to where Lafayette, Hercules and John sat by the lake, being louder than usually socially acceptable. She felt a smile drift over her lips as she turned her attention back to her book. 'Eliza, I need to talk to you,' Peggy said suddenly. Eliza looked up, raising her eyebrows and twirling a clump of hair around one finger.

'Yeah?' She asked, 'what do you need to talk about?'

'I think that Maria is being abused by her boyfriend, James,' Peggy blurted out, and then clarified: 'Lewis. Maria Lewis.'

'Yes, I know.' Eliza made a face and sighed, 'I've had the same thought, but there is no proof and Maria is denying everything. I'm really worried about her, though, Peggy. Angelica, do you have any pearls of wisdom to share with us in these dark times?'

Angelica straightened her posture and shook her curls out. 'Okay, my time has come. This girl, Maria Lewis, seems like a nice girl. I have had classes with James Reynolds, he is... eh, well, there is no nicer way of saying this- an asshole. He's cocky and vain and everyone hates him but is too afraid to say it. Girls need to stick together. You two need to stand up for her, try and keep her away from her boyfriend until she is ready to break up with him. Don't push her to do it, he might be threatening her, but let her know that you are there for her.'

Eliza nodded along, listening intently. She reached back and dragged her hair into a ponytail, then looked around until she spotted Maria at the other side of the lake, drifting her hand absent-mindedly through the water. The giant squid flopped a tentacle out of the water, and Maria jumped back. James rested a hand on her back to comfort her. Eliza narrowed her eyes. Peggy grabbed Angelica's hand, and Angelica grabbed Eliza's. 'I think...' Eliza shook her head, 'I think I might be in love with Maria Lewis.'

Angelica turned to face her, a soft smile playing on her lips. 'I know, darling, I know.'

'How?' Eliza asked.

'The way you look at her. And, judging by the way she looks at you as well, I dare say she feels the same way.'

'But I can't be with her. What would dad say? And, she's dating Reynolds.'

'You'll find a way through this, Eliza,' Angelica assured, raising her sister's hand to her mouth and gently kissing the back of it, her lips brushing across the soft skin lightly before pulling away, 'and know that Peggy and I love you no matter what.'

-

Alex watched Maria Lewis with interest. 'Eliza thinks she's being abused,' he muttered in John's ear. John turned to face him, his mouth hanging open in shock. 

'What are you gonna do about it?' He asked, tucking his hair behind his ears before giving in and prying a hair tie from his wrist, scraping his curls into a low ponytail. 'If she is, you have to tell someone.'

'But I don't know anything for sure.'

'Then maybe leave it? I don't know, what did Eliza say?'

'She said that she'd help Maria, and that I was to leave it.'

'Then do that.'

Alex sighed and lay backwards, feeling the freshly cut grass tickle his cheeks. He watched the sun disappear, the orange skies lighting up before fading into a soft grey. He allowed John to pull him to his feet, and lead him through the castle back to the dormitory. Images of Maria flashed through his head- gorgeous and lost, her expression scared in every one. 

By the morning, he had made a decision.

'Professor,' he walked over to Washington's desk at the end of class, 'do you know Maria Lewis?'

'Yes, she is in one of my classes. Why do you ask, Hamilton?'

'I think she's in trouble. She's dating that guy, James Reynolds? We- I- think that he's abusing her.'

Washington stood up, 'do you have any evidence? That is a very serious accusation, Alexander, to say that a boy is abusing his girlfriend.'

'Well, no, but Eliza- erm, Eliza spends a lot of time with her, and she says-'

'Alexander, do you have any sufficient evidence to back up your accusation, or are you just guessing?'

'I...' Alex trailed off.

'I'll talk to the girl if that will put your mind at rest.'

'Thanks, Professor,' Alex exited the room to find John waiting for him, leaning casually against the wall with a smirk playing at his lips. As they walked down the corridor, students heading to the Great Hall for lunch, he nudged Alex in the side. 'What were you asking Professor Washington about?' He questioned. 

'Oh, eh, the homework,' he lied, running a hand through his hair. Alex thought it best not to drag John into it, 'come on, let's go get lunch.' And he thought no more about Maria Lewis that day. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has earned the right to be angry. She tries and tries with Alex.

'Alexander Hamilton!'

Eliza's face was bright red. Alex felt his stomach drop- she was angry. He wasn't sure why, but there was no doubt that she was. 'Hey, Eliza!' He greeted, his smile not fading, 'what's up?'

'What's up?  _What's up?'_ Eliza gasped, scoffing slightly, 'you know exactly what's up.'

'I really don't. Why don't we get out of the corridor?' Alex guided her into an empty classroom to their left. 'What's wrong?'

'You told Washington about Maria,' Eliza cried, shoving his shoulder, 'and now she's mad at me.'

'Why is she mad?'

'Because I told you my suspicions! And then you told a teacher, when I specifically told you that I would handle it.'

'I was trying to help, Eliza-'

'Yeah, well, I asked you not to. Why can't you just listen for once in your life? And if it is true, if James is abusing her, then you know that he won't go easy on her for this! God, Alex, you've ruined everything. Now, I have to go and find Maria, apologise, and get her out of this mess you've created!'

'I'm sorry, I just didn't think-'

'Damn right you didn't think,' Eliza opened the door to storm out, and then halted, turning back to face Alex, 'I'd think it best if you stayed here for Christmas this year. I invited Maria as well, and I don't think she'd want to be around you after this.'

John wandered in after Eliza had marched off. 'I was kind of listening,' he admitted sheepishly, 'Alex why would you do that if she asked you not to?'

'Because I was worried about Maria-'

'Really? Or did you just want to be the centre of attention?'

'How could you say that?'

'You had no proof. Admit it, you just love everyone looking at you.' John sighed, 'Eliza is perfectly capable, and as far as I can tell she and Maria were handling it well. But she's right, if it is true, it'll be Maria who bears the brunt of this, while you just get to carry on as if nothing happened. God, I honestly thought that you were just learning that your actions had consequences and then you go and do something like this?'

John wasn't in the dormitory when Alex arrived after classes that day. Lafayette didn't look him in the eye. 'Laf,' Alex said, looking up from his text book after twenty minutes, 'do you know-'

'Oui,' Lafayette cut him off, setting their quill down onto their bed and twisting their head, reminding Alex of an owl, to look at him. 'Miss Peggy Schuyler told me. She is rather angry, I must say.'

'Oh, God,' Alex buried his face in his hands, 'what have I done?'

'This is like fourth year all over again.'

'At least the whole school doesn't know about this.' Lafayette remarked. 'I am not taking sides, however. Do not ask me to.'

'I don't think it's really like that,' Alex said, 'where is Hercules?'

'Quidditch practice. Can we talk about something other than all this?'

'Yes, we can. When are you going to ask him out?'

'Excusez-moi?'

'Herc, when are you going to ask him out?'

'Alexander!' Lafayette called, their voice rising, 'why would you say such things?'

'Because it's blatantly obvious that you like him.'

'Hercules is heterosexual.'

'Has he ever told you that?' Alex replied, lying backwards on his bed and sighing. As much as he tried to distract himself with conversations of Lafayette's love life, images of Eliza still flickered through his head. She had been his best friend for so many years- Angelica had introduced them in their first week of first year. Alex had fallen head over heels. She had been achingly beautiful (she still was), and her mind- oh, her mind. Alex had been jealous of her mind, flowing with creativity, and kindness. Eliza was always so kind.

She hadn't even been angry when he had kissed Maria Lewis. He had been fourth year, and Maria had been in third, and she was lovely. Alex couldn't help himself. When she had kissed him, he hadn't objected. He hadn't known how to say no. But then James Reynolds had come to him, asking for test answers, asking- no, forcing was a better word- Alex to do his homework for him. James had promised to tell Eliza if he didn't do it.

Eliza had found out anyway. Jefferson, Burr and Madison had seen Maria and Alex kiss. Everyone had found out, but still no one knew about the blackmail- except from John.

Now that Alex thought back to it, John had looked almost... jealous. And his voice had been oddly high pitched. His smile had seemed forced, and the jokes he made to lighten the mood weren't funny. Over the next few months, he had only laughed to humour Alex.

Alex realised with a jolt John hadn't answered his question about the cherry chap-stick.

Lafayette didn't answer his question. Alex didn't blame them.

John entered the dormitory late that night, after curfew. His eyes lingered on Alex for a few minutes before he walked over to Alex's bed and sat down on the end of it. Alex chewed on the end of his quill, quiet for once. His heart hammered in his chest as he awaited John's first words. 'Alex,' he said, 'I spoke with Eliza.'

'Okay.'

'She's cooled off. She wants me to tell you that she needs to talk to you at breakfast tomorrow morning, she wants to apologise.'

'I don't believe you.'

John turned to face him. Lafayette closed the curtains around their bed. John crawled towards Alex and leaned against the headboard nest to him, tangling their legs together. Alex's heart sped up again as John leaned his head on his shoulder. 'Alex,' he whispered, 'you're the closest friend I've got.'

'John,' Alex said, 'I told Washington because I wanted to help, not because I wanted to be the centre of attention-'

'Alex, I know. I was just mad. I'm sorry for saying that to you.'

'You didn't let me finish. I did it partly because I wanted to help, but also partly because... because I felt left out, I think. Of everything that was going on.' He sat up and sighed, 'I don't mean to be like this. I can't help it, John, I'm just... pushy. Impulsive. I didn't think about what I was doing. You know that I do that- I do things that I'll later regret. And I'm trying to get better. I'm trying to learn that my actions have consequences.'

John reached out with one hand and threaded their fingers together. Alex felt his heart flutter, but John's hand dropped all too soon and Alex began to think that he had imagined it. 'John, Alex,' Lafayette called out, 'as much as I enjoy hearing your love confessions, please, I am begging you to go to sleep. I am trying to rest and it is hard to get my beauty sleep with you two prattling on.'

'Yeah, and you certainly need your _beauty_ sleep.' John replied, a smirk on his lips.

'That was rude. Rude.' Lafayette snapped, 'now hush.'

Lafayette needed John and Alex to be quiet because they were dealing with problems of their own. He pondered on what Alex had said- should they ask Hercules out? There was no doubt about it that he wanted to date him, but Hercules was most definitely heterosexual. Then again, had Hercules ever said that to their face? He could be bisexual, or pansexual, like Lafayette.

When they were in fourth and fifth year, they had dated Adrienne. She was lovely, and smart, and kind. Loyal to the point it was unbelievable. Lafayette had been absolutely smitten by her. But like most things in life, their relationship had not lasted. Lafayette still liked her, obviously, but more in a friendly way.

Hercules wandered in ten minutes later, slamming the door behind him and jolting Lafayette, who had been half asleep, suddenly awake. 'Hercules,' they called out, 'how are you, mon ami?'

'Muddy,' Hercules replied, his voice gruff, 'wet. Annoyed 'cause my seeker can't catch the snitch for the life of him.'

'Oh, this is a fun game! I'm annoyed because Lafayette and Hercules won't shut their mouths.' John called out into the dark room.

'Why are we all in bed at nine o'clock?' Alex asked, before answering his own question, 'Because Laf forces us all to go to sleep and then sits up and drinks wine with Hercules at one AM. Don't try and deny it, I hear you both.'

'I don't!' John cried, 'where are they getting their wine supply?'

'I have a friend,' Lafayette said, his voice dripping in innocence, 'who will send me anything for a price. I ask for wine, and I bribe my dad into giving me money to pay it off when I get home.'

'That seems like a lot of effort for a couple bottles of wine every week or so.' Alex pointed out. John nodded in agreement.

'Oui, well, I need it if I'm going to survive another two years with you three, honestly.' Lafayette drawled. Alex flipped him off. Everything returned to quiet.

-

'Maria,' Eliza called out. Her nightie flapped against her thighs in the cool air. Her voice shook. Guilt consumed her. 'Maria, I know you're here! Please come out. I'm sorry that I told Alex, okay? I'm sorry. Please talk to me.'

No reply.

'He didn't mean any harm!' Eliza re-assured, 'he didn't, Maria, he was just concerned. I need you to talk to me. I need you to be honest with me. Please, start being honest with me. I can help you! I can. You just have to trust me. I'm your friend, Maria. I know it's hard to believe right now, but you have friends. Me, Peggy, Angelica, even Alex and co, we're all here for you. Damnit, Maria, you're the closest friend I've got. Just come out. Please. Just look around, look around you at how lucky we are to be alive right now. When the magic community is thriving. Look around, and draw strength from it. Please. That would be enough.'

Eliza stood still for a moment, an embarrassed feeling beginning to form in her stomach as she realised that Maria may not actually be here. Then she heard soft footsteps behind her, emerging from underneath the staircase. Eliza could barely make out Maria's face- she could see her curls flying out around her head, and she could she her lips, slightly parted. She could see the soft brown skin of her cheeks, and the way her eyes shone in the light emitting from Eliza's wand.

'Eliza,' Maria's voice was small, 'I asked you not to look for me.'

'But you need help.'

'I need space.'

'I know. Did James hurt you? Did he touch you?'

Maria tucked her hair behind her ears. 'He has been oddly silent about the whole affair. It worries me, Eliza.'

'I would be worried as well. Come back to my dormitory tonight.'

'I am not Ravenclaw. I can't break the rules like that.'

'Maria, you go out after dark often.'

'How... how do you know that?'

'Peggy told me.'

'How long have you known?'

'Since last year. Four months or so.'

'Then why are you still here?'

'I don't understand.'

'Why are you still my friend?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I break the rules.'

'So? Everyone breaks the rules. I, myself, often find myself still by the lake when curfew has long past. Did you really think that I would stop being your friend because you wanted to live a little?'

'That wasn't... isn't why I sneak out.'

'Then why? Do you just need to think?'

Maria waited a few seconds. Nodded. Spoke. 'About James. About you, mostly, though.'

'What do you think about me?'

Maria didn't reply. Eliza tried a different approach. 'Angie makes these fantastic Christmas cookies. She decorates them all different colours, gets all different recipes off of the internet. Last year, she even made Halloween cookies- little ghosts and pumpkins that she spelled to shout boo whenever you picked one up. It was rather shocking, in reality.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Why not? You like Christmas and Halloween, yes?'

'Yeah. For Christmas last year, father took mother and I to Barcelona.'

'That sounds lovely.'

'Yes, but they were fighting the whole time and I was worried because of... because of school. But the beach was nice, and I went scuba diving.'

'Last Halloween for the party Peggy, Angelica and I went as the powerpuff girls. I remember Lafayette was a vampire, and Jefferson came as the President of America for some reason. And you were a zombie, is that right? John and Alex were mummies. Herc was a footballer. It was good, wasn't it? I wonder if they'll throw a ball again this this year. I hope so.'

Maria smiled. Eliza felt herself light up inside. 'Last year Professor Washington organised it, yeah?' Maria said, 'and it was a success, so I'm pretty sure he'll do it again if we ask.'

'Madison came as a nerd last year, right?'

'No, I'm pretty sure he dressed up.'

Eliza snorted. 'Maria! That's so mean,' she giggled. 'Come on, before the caretaker catches us. We don't want to get detention.' Eliza took a few steps forward, then realised that Maria was not following her. She turned back. Extended a hand.

Maria's hand shook, and then grasped Eliza's. 'Thank you.' She whispered. Eliza pulled her into a hug.

'I don't want this,' Maria murmured into her neck, barely audible. Eliza didn't ask _want what?_

'I know,' she replied, 'I know, I know.'

-

'Okay, why do Madison and Jefferson hold hands in the hallway?' Hercules grunted, leaning back against the wall, 'people are startin' to get the wrong idea.'

'But is it so bad?' Lafayette said, running a hand through their hair pulled tightly into a bun, 'I mean, if they were together in that way?'

'I never said that,' Hercules replied, voice gruff, 'that wasn't what I meant.'

'I know,' Lafayette said, 'I was just- it doesn't matter.'

'What?'

'Nothing. It's just that some things are different and that's okay.'

'What are you on about, Laf?'

'Seriously?' Angelica Schuyler strutted over, hands on hips, 'Hercules, how are you not getting this?'

'Getting what?' Hercules asked curiously. Lafayette tried their best to curl in on themself and disappear. Hercules continued. 'And how long have you been listening?'

'Gilbert thinks that you're homophobic,' Angelica explained, 'he thinks that you're judging James and Thomas for holding hands in the hallway.'

'My name is Lafayette,' Lafayette pointed out. Hercules was raising is eyebrows at him. 'I'm not being homophobic,' he said, 'I mean... I don't mean to be. Sorry if it comes off that way, mate.'

Angelica threw her hair back and unbuttoned her top button, before re-buttoning it and playing with a few strands of curly hair. Lafayette pondered on how her hands always seemed to be moving, on how she always seemed to know everyone's business and how she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. Lafayette was both envious of her and appreciative of her existence. 'I should be getting to class,' they burst out suddenly. Angelica nodded and waved him off.

Lafayette fell into their seat next to Alex. Alex rested his chin in his hand. 'Why are you troubled, mon petit lion?' Lafayette asked, running a hand through their smaller friend's hair, 'would you like me to pleat your hair?'

'Very much so,' Alex muttered, turning in his chair so that his back was to Lafayette. 'I don't get to go to the Schuyler's this year at Christmas. Are you still going back to France for Christmas?'

'Oui. Désolé, Alex, I would have stayed with you if I could, and I would invite you, but my family is very... reclusive. They are cold people. Perhaps John shall invite you?'

'I don't know how Henry Laurens would react to that. He seems to really dislike me.'

Lafayette sighed. 'Here is the thing. You don't know how things are going to turn out, and Christmas is a long way away. Just hold on, mon ami, and do not fret. Everything will work out as it is intended to.'

  
  


  
  



	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't Alex's fault he's freaking out.

Angelica drummed her knuckles against the table. The rabble of the common room was painful to her ears. John Church kept challenging her to a game of exploding snap. Adrienne sat beside her, knees drawn to chest and sigh escaping from her lips. 'What's wrong?' Angelica asked without turning to look at her friend. Adrienne waved her hand around in the air.

'Nothing,' she said eventually. Angelica braced herself for the ramble surely to follow- and follow it did. 'I saw Lafayette today. They looked nice. Do I still want to date them?'

Angelica scoffed, 'no, Adrienne. Don't settle for something just because it's there. Anyway, I know for a fact that Gilbert has a so-huge-it's-kind-of-pathetic crush on Hercules Mulligan, so don't even bother.'

Adrienne rested her head against the table, cheek pressed to the smooth, cool wood. Angelica patted her dark hair hesitantly and then hurried over to the bookcases lining the walls, where Eliza sat curled up on a beanbag, book in lap. 'Budge over,' Angelica urged, flopping down next to her sister and gently prying the scrunchie from her hair. Eliza shuffled until her back was to Angelica.

Angelica ran her fingers through her sister's silky hair, feeling it float over her hands, tickling the skin inside of her fingers and falling back into position. 'Did you talk to Maria Lewis?'

'Last night. I found her wandering the corridor's. She's coming for Christmas now.'

'Instead of Alex?'

'I don't know.'

'Did you tell him that he wasn't welcome?'

'I was angry-'

'And you were right to be, what he did was impulsive and wrong and foolish, Eliza.'

'But he has no family. All his friends go home, and he'd be here alone.'

'We'd send a gift, and a card. It's up to you.'

'Why?'

Angelica allowed herself a smile from where she sat teasing her sister's hair into two french pleats, long delicate fingers working quickly. 'Why would we send him a gift and a card, or why is it up to you?'

'The second.'

'Because you know him best. Whether you forgive and forget, or hold a grudge... that is up to you.'

'I love Alex. I do, and I appreciate his friendship more than anything. I don't want to hold a grudge, but this could hurt Maria. And what if...' she trailed off and shook her head, tossing her pleats back and forth so that strands of hair came undone at the button. Angelica sighed and patted her shoulder- 'be still.'

'Sorry,' Eliza muttered, 'it's just that I don't know what to do. I need your older sisterly wisdom at this time.'

Angelica smiled softly, feeling the affection for her younger sister wash over her as she dropped the hair. 'There you go,' she said, 'it looks good. You should wear your hair like this all the time.' Eliza reached back gingerly, tenderly, and flicked one pleat. It bounced off the other and swung from side to side a couple of times before sitting again. 'Thanks.'

'You know that Peggy is with Maria right now,' Angelica said, 'she's safe for tonight. I think that you, right now, need to go and see Alex.' Eliza said nothing. She stood, brushing off her skirt, straightening her sweater, playing with her hair. Angelica took her hand, playing with her fingers and then letting it drop again.

'I'll sneak into the Gryffindor common room,' Eliza giggled giddily, trying her best to calm her nerves. She wasn't entirely sure what she was nervous about- perhaps the fact that Alex may still be angry with her. Or perhaps she was just scared: scared for Maria, scared about the responsibility that had been suddenly placed on her shoulders.

Then again, there was a possibility scared had just become her default setting.

-

The first thing Alex noticed about Eliza was her hair. It looked different- it looked good. 'I love your hair,' he commented, 'did you do that yourself?'

'Angelica,' Eliza explained briefly with a shrug of her shoulders.

'How did you get in here? Like, into the dorm?'

'Sally was outside,' Eliza said, and Alex found that her voice was small, almost scared. 'She knew the password, she let me in.'

'Oh.' Alex fiddled with the edge of his duvet cover and extended his leg so that it lay flat, subsequently knocking a text book onto the floor. John, who sat in the bed next to him pretending to read, snorted in amusement. 'You're very clumsy today,' he commented, 'earlier you walked into a door, remember that? Eliza, did you know that Alex walked into a door and almost broke his face?'

'How do you break your face?' Asked Eliza, tipping her head back so that her hair fell down her back and then leaned forward again, 'I came to apologise.'

'No,' Alex stood abruptly, 'don't apologise, you were right. I know I don't deserve you, Eliza, but hear me out, that would be enough. I had no right to go to Washington like that, it wasn't fair and it wasn't my decision to make.'

'Alex-'

'Let me finish. I get why you don't want me there for Christmas and that's okay, I don't mind staying here, honestly, and I get that you'd rather have Maria there and that's totally fair. It was a bit of a disappointment at first, but then Lafayette convinced that it could be an opportunity to learn more about this historic building and study. It'll be fine.'

'Alex-'

'In summary, you don't have to say sorry to me. I really appreciate your friendship, and I love you like a sister. You are kind and clever and forgiving and you are a way better person than me, which just makes me shocked that you are my friend- even more shocked than I was before. Just write to your parents and say that there has been a change of events, that I can't come and Maria is coming instead, and take your time in deciding whether you want to be my friend again, but just know that-'

'Alex!' Eliza cried, 'shut up for a minute and let me speak.'

Alex recoiled. 'Sorry,' he said, 'I'm rambling again, what did you need to say?'

'I'm sorry that I un-invited you for Christmas,' Eliza said, 'you live in a care home, and it was unfair that I got that angry at you and told you you were not welcome. That was cruel, and I'm sorry. I think that part of the reason I got so angry is because sometime I act like a pushover, and this felt like a personal attack on me. I... this felt- it felt like you- I can't explain it. Um... I felt as if you were doing whatever you wanted because you thought that I wouldn't get mad, if that makes sense? I was angry- for that, I'm not sorry- but if you would forgive me for acting harshly and cruelly, _that_ would be enough. For a moment, I hoped that you would burn. But I don't hope that any more.'

Alex shifted from foot to foot for a moment, and the lurched forward, tugging Eliza into a tight hug that surprised her. He leaned into her, buried his face in her shoulder, and he felt her smile against his neck. Eliza was warm, comforting, and Alex felt all of his worries slowly drift away as she held him. He felt a lifeline within her.

She pulled away and patted his cheek. He felt himself lean her hand. 'I should go,' she said, 'but I'm happy we talked, Alex. Really, I am.'

'You have to go already? Where? I was hoping we could hang out.'

'I have to go meet Peggy. You can hang out with John, though,' Eliza gestured towards the boy lying back on his bed behind them, continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation, 'and you won't even have to explain to him what just went down, because he has been eavesdropping this whole time.'

'I have not!' John cried, ripping out a piece of paper from the sketchpad on his lap, crumpled it into a ball and threw it in Eliza's direction. She ducked quickly, and smiled fondly at him. 'Alright,' she said, 'I'll be off. John, Alex, I'll see you both soon.' She tapped Alex quickly on the nose, glowing at his small laugh, and then she was gone.

Alex flopped down next to John. 'What are you drawing?'

'Uh-uh. Very private.'

'Oh, come on, John. I'm your best-est friend in the whole friend.'

'You aren't seeing, Alex!'

Alex let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, reminding John of his two year old step brother working up a tantrum. 'Fine,' he snapped, but there was no real fire to it, 'whatever. I don't care. Whatever. It's fine.'

'Alexander,' John felt himself smile. He rested his head on Alex's shoulder. 'You're the closest friend I've got.'

'John,' Alex threaded their hands together, 'I get why you don't want to show anyone. But if you want to make a living out of your art, you'll have to share it. Just... John, do not throw away your shot.'

'Hm,' John hummed, reaching up and pulling the band from his hair, so that his curls tumbled freely around his face. Alex stared at John's face for a few moments- he guess that he was an aesthetically pleasing human being. His freckles fell down his light brown skin, scattering across his neck and disappearing into the collar of his shirt. An eyelash sat on the soft skin underneath his eye, and his lips were soft, perfectly arched.

He fiddled with the cuff's of his shirt, long, nimble fingers dancing up his arm and playing with his top button. His fingers were always moving, always fidgeting. Alex understood what that felt like, to always having to be moving.

He reached out and ran his finger along the skin underneath John's eye, flicking the lash away. John flinched back, and Alex suddenly realised what he was doing. He crawled back on the bed and shook his head, tossing stray hairs around his forehead. 'Sorry.'

'No, I'm sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for.'

'Neither do you.'

'Yeah, I do.'

'What?'

'I can't... I don't know, John.'

'Oh.' John sighed and sat up. Lay back down again. Sat up. _Restless._ He stood, looked towards the door, one eye twitching. He stared at the floor for a moment, and then his gaze landed on the window once more. _Nervous._ He paced the room once, twice, and then sat down on the edge of Hercules' bed, drumming his fingers against the mattress. Crossed his legs. Uncrossed them, stood again, and shoved his hands into his pockets. _Indecisive._

His face was settled in a frown, his eyes lowered to the floor, the usual light of mischief that sparked in his eyes nowhere to be seen. _Sad._

'Are you okay?' Alex asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pushing himself to his feet. 'You look upset.'

'I'm not.'

'Yeah, you are, John. I've known you for seven years now, I know when you're upset, and I know when you're hiding things, and right now, you are hiding something from me. So what is it?'

'How can you tell that Lafayette's in love with Herc?'

'Um... the way they look at him. They laughs a bit louder at his jokes, even the ones that aren't funny. They always sit next to him in the Great Hall,' Alex listed off, throwing his hand out in front of him, 'and they always go his partner in Potions. Whenever Herc suggests something, Lafayette always goes along with it. They always stick up for him. And the look in their eyes when they stare at him when Herc isn't looking... it's obvious. Too everyone but Hercules, of course.'

John sat down on the edge of his bed again, running a hand over his thigh and groaning. 'You can guess that their in love, just by the way they look at Hercules?'

'Yeah. I'm good at observing people.'

'So I suppose you know, then?'

'What about?'

'My... my crush?'

'On who?'

John's eye's flew open. 'I have- I have to go, Alex.'

'Oh, right- why?' Alex reached out to grab his arm, but John flinched back again.

'It's nothing,' John muttered.'

'John, what's wrong? Tell me, I can help you!'

'No!' John cried. He lurched forward suddenly and slammed their lips together with a bruising force, rough enough that Alex stumbled back a few steps in shock. John ran a hand through Alex's silky hair, so that it stuck up, and then he leapt backwards, his face flushed and hair falling around his face. He quickly brushed the curls away from his cheeks and opened his mouth as if to speak, before deciding against it and sprinting out of the door before Alex could get a word out.

He wasn't even sure what he would have said.

As Alex lay in bed that night, doing his best impression of sleep so that Lafayette wouldn't get on his case about the effects of tiredness in the classroom, he realised that he didn't hate it. In fact, he wished he could do it again.

Alex arrived at the breakfast late the next morning. The moment he at down at their table and opened his mouth to speak, John stood and promptly sped out of the hall. Hercules watched it with vague interest, and then asked, 'what's up with him?'

Alex shrugged, lying through his teeth when he replied, 'how would I know?'

Hercules raised his eyebrows, looking as if he didn't believe him, but didn't press on the issue. Lafayette, however, did not take the same approach. 'Why is John mad at you?' They urged, leaning down to talk directly into his ear, 'did you kick him? Did you hit him? Did you murder his owl? Did you murder his dad-'

'Lafayette!' Alex cried out, 'no, I did not murder anyone! Wow, you are really bad at this.' He turned the corner into the Potions classroom and set his bag down on the table. John was standing by Hercules' desk, which was multiple seats away from Alex's. There were noticeable bags under his eyes, and his hair was pulled back messily so that curls fell around his ears and tickled his forehead. He avoided Alex's attempts to catch his eye, and when Alex tried to make his way over to speak with him, John decided it was the perfect time to hand in his homework assignment.

'Why is John at my desk?' Hercules asked him, throwing his bag carelessly underneath the table and slumping down into John's seat. 'Not that I'm at all interested in why you two are arguing, but-'

'We aren't arguing.'

'Then what are you doing?'

'We aren't arguing, but we aren't really talking either. We're sort of in... limbo, I guess.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, okay?'

'No. I know John, he wouldn't just stop talking to you for no reason. So, spill. Tell me why you an him have fallen out.'

'I don't really want to talk about it. Jefferson was right, I... something happened and I'm not really sure what it was and I don't know how to react.'

'John kissed you?'

'What? I never told you that.'

'Jefferson was right, Alex? You would never say that. Ever. Something shocking must've happened- I was eavesdropping on you and Jefferson yesterday, and he was saying that John had a crush on you. Also, John told me.'

'You knew!'

'Well, yeah, but I couldn't exactly tell you, could I? He asked me not to.'

'Oh. Right. Well,' Alex drew in a deep breath, puffing his chest out in an obvious prepare for one of his rants that Hercules dreaded so, 'I'm your friend to and you could have just hinted to me, you know, so that I could've guessed it and then John wouldn't be mad at either of us, but instead you lied to me and let me wonder for days whether I liked John or not and then he kissed me and I don't know what to do because I want to talk about it with him but he is avoiding me-' he stopped for a moment to breath, feeling his face turn a deep shade of red from lack of oxygen, '-and now I'm trapped in eternal confusion because you didn't just tell me, damnit, Herc-'

'Alex! Breath!' Hercules slapped his shoulder, 'would you want me to betray John's trust? Would you have?'

'I guess not,' Alex crossed his arms over his chest like a two year old throwing a tantrum, ' _still._ I feel hurt and betrayed.'

'Bit dramatic, mate?'

'No, I'm not being dramatic, my whole life is falling apart and _I can't breathe,_ ' Alex hissed, 'today is the day I finally die.'

'No.'

'Yes! Say your goodbyes now, Hercules, I'm never going to live to see the light of day again-'

'Alex, mate, chill.'

'No, I'm not chillin'! I don't know why you're so calm anyway, it isn't like you can't relate to how I'm feeling.'

'Excuse me?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Alexander!' Hercules urged, 'what the hell are you on about?'

Alex shook his head once and gestured to the front of the room, 'class is starting.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be less frequent than they were to begin with now that I'm back at school, but I'll try and update it as often as I can!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander can feel the storm brewing- but he isn't sure how to stop it.

'Oui, oui, mon ami,' Lafayette sighed and waved their arms about for dramatic flare before reaching out and taking John's hand. John crawled into their lap and leaned against their chest. Lafayette wound their arms around their friend's waist and rested their chin on top of his head. 'But you have to make it good with our dear Alexander before it is too late.'

'But he obviously doesn't return my feelings!'

'And how do you know this?' Lafayette proceeded, fiddling with John's collar.

'Because he's Alex. He likes Eliza.'

'Non, non, my cher, they are just friends,' Lafayette assured, drumming their fingers against the bedspread, 'you must talk with him.'

'I can't. He won't want to be my friend anymore,' John complained, falling to the side onto the mattress. Lafayette sighed once more, a slightly exasperated sigh creeping up on them. They grabbed John's calves in each hand and hooked his legs around their waist, patting his thigh gently.

'I shall tell you a secret, oui?' They said. John snapped his eyes open. A smile began to creep onto his face.

'Sure,' he grumbled, 'I don't know what it can be that will make me feel better, though. Just let me be sad in peace, thanks.'

'Well, why don't we sneak into Hogsmeade tonight, will that make you feel better?' Lafayette offered, 'and I shall tell you my secret.'

'But why don't you tell me now?' John whined, hitting their shoulder- but it wasn't hard, almost playful- 'I want to know.'

'Patience is key, my dearest John,' Lafayette tapped his chin with the pad of their thumb, swiping it across his eyebrow before lying backwards. 'We meet at the passageway behind the witch at 8pm, oui?'

'Sure,' John grabbed his sketchpad from beside where Lafayette lay, dropping it down into his lap and flicking through it. Lafayette pushed themselves up again onto their elbows and peered over John's shoulder. 'Hey!' John cried, holding it tight against his chest and leaning to the side so that Lafayette fell forward, gangly limbs scrambling for a solid surface to hold. John sniggered slightly, twirling a curl around his finger before leaping to his feet.

'Eight, yeah?' He clarified, not waiting for a reply, 'cool, I'll be off.'

Lafayette cocked an eyebrow, watching John duck out of the room before grabbing his sketchbook, flicking through a couple of pages-

'John doesn't like you looking at that, bro,' Hercules burst into the room suddenly, so that Lafayette jumped, letting the book fall from their hands onto the soft mattress. 'Oui, well, John is not here,' Lafayette gestured around the room, 'but, my dearest Hercules, we are going out to Hogsmeade tonight and I request you to join us.' They stood, rolling their shoulders back in a half hearted stretch. Hercules' eyes widened slightly, glazing over, before he shook his head and smirked. 'Whatever, bro. Will there be alcohol?'

'Of course there will be alcohol,' Lafayette ran a hand along Hercules' arm, letting a smile drift over their face before stepping backwards, 'I'll be off, but I will see you by the statue at eight o'clock, oui?'

'Y-yeah,' Hercules agreed, and then Lafayette was gone, leaving his friend alone in the dormitory.

-

Eliza stared at Alex as he scribbled on the parchment, his eyes wide and slightly glazed over, drumming his foot against the ground repeatedly to a rhythm that made Eliza's hair stand on edge. 'Alexander,' she said finally, not able to bear it any more, 'put the quill down.'

'Huh?' Alex continued to write, his messy scrawl making Eliza wince. She stood, brushing her skirt off and shaking her hair out down her back, silky locks tickling the back of her neck. Alex did not twist his head to look at her as she walked to stand behind him, resting her chin on top of his head and gently easing the pen from between his fingers. Alex shot up, knocking her back with the force of his chair as it flew off of balance and landed on the floor with a gentle thud.

'What the hell, Eliza?' He snapped.

'Alexander, what is wrong? I can't read minds, you know, so you have to talk to me. That would be enough for me.'

Alex sighed, leaned back against the table. Plucked his quill from Eliza and set it down. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, and Eliza felt relief flood her, but then Alex shook his head and gathered up his books in his arms before hurrying out of the empty classroom, leaving Eliza alone in the chilling air.

She finally grabbed her bag from where it swung over the back of a chair and threw it over her shoulder, walking out of the room. She saw Angelica, sitting against a wall and talking with Thomas Jefferson, who seemed to be amusing her. 'Angie,' Eliza whined, slumping down next to her and hooking their legs together, 'do you know what is wrong with Alexander?'

'Alexander's an idiot,' Thomas interrupted. Eliza cocked her eyebrow at him, scowling slightly. She had never taken a particular shine to Jefferson, and the fact that he hated one of her dear friends seemed to have put the relationship in pearl before it had even begun- but he was right. Alexander was acting like an idiot.

Eliza wished that she knew why. She wished that he would talk to her. She was supposed to be his best friend.

(It had happened before, she had seen it. Alexander bottled his emotions up, he didn't talk, he wrote and he wrote until his wrist ached, until he grew blisters on his fingers, and then he exploded. He poured his heart out, about Maria Lewis, and everyone heard. Everyone knew, and there was a period of tears and screaming between Eliza and Alex that ended in the two of them standing over the burning remains of the letters Alex had written Eliza during summers and their crumbling relationship.)

'I'm just tired,' said Eliza. 'I try and I try, Angie, and what do I get in return? Secrets and lies. Well, you know what? I'm done. I'm done being the only one fighting to keep this friendship alive. He either meets me in the middle, he either starts to care about himself and me, he either pulls his shit together, or I'm done.'

'Are you sure about that?' Angelica replied after a moment of silence. Jefferson hovered for a moment, and then muttered something to Angelica and left. Eliza felt vaguely relieved- she wasn't particularly interested in pouring her heart out about her friendship with Alexander in front of the man who had once put a dead cockroach in his orange juice.

'That's some serious stuff, Eliza,' Angelica continued, 'cutting off Alexander. Then again, you are right. He never takes a break to make time for his friends, that boy... do you remember when we went to the carehome he was staying in two summers ago to surprise him? He refused to even come back home with us for a while, he had too much work to do.'

Eliza nibbled at her fingernail. Angelica swatted her hand away from her mouth ( _'bad habits, Eliza'_ ).

'But I've known Alex for so long, I can't imagine my life without him.'

'Friends are important, but it's okay to cut someone off if they are toxic.'

'Toxic? I wouldn't say that Alex is toxic, he can just be a bit of an idiot sometimes, like Jefferson said. He' been in care since he was twelve, he- he just doesn't really know how to express emotion.'

'Do you love him?'

'Excuse me?'

'Do you love him?'

'As a friend.'

'Eliza-'

'Maybe, a long time, I loved him as more, Angelica, but not any more. It just hurts that he won't talk to me.'

Angelica stared at her for a moment and then sighed. 'Let me talk to him.'

-

When Alexander returned to the dormitory, it was empty. Not a single one of his friends returned until after midnight, bursting into the room in fits of giggles, clutching bottles of fire whiskey. A whisper on Lafayette's lips. A song in John's laugh. A dance in the way that Hercules looped his arm around Lafayette's waist, guided them to their bed.

Alex pushed down the burning hurt that welled up within him as he tucked his hair behind his ears and continued to scribble. It had turned to nonsense long ago, his words losing their usual art and wisdom, but he couldn't bare to stop. If he stopped he would have to think- think about how John had kissed him (how the taste of him still lingered), how his friendship with Eliza was slipping through his fingers, like a timer running out (and how he longed for her warm touch, her comforting words).

'Alexander, mon petit lion,' Lafayette laughed, their voice oddly slurred, arms outstretched, 'you should 'ave joined us, you- ah, ah vot is ze word- know!'

Lafayette lost his grip on English when he was drunk, and normally Alex found it funny in an odd way, but that was usually because he was also drunk, pliant and giggly- but know he just found it sickening, another knife in his back, the fact that his friends had went out without him a brand new scar. Was he losing them as well?

_You don't need them anyway._

'Yeah, well, there's a reason I didn't, Laf,' Alex snapped.

_They didn't invite you. They hate you._

_'_ Come on, Alex, mate, don't be like that,' Hercules interrupted, stumbling over. Winding an arm around Lafayette once again, keeping him upright.

'No one asked you, asshole,' Alex hissed.

_He doesn't care about you, he just feels bad because you're so pathetic._

'Woah, woah, chill,' Herc continued, his voice slightly raised, 'Laf did nothing wrong.'

Alex tapped his foot against the bed, the voice in his head growing steadily louder. _They hate you, they don't want to talk to you, maybe you should have just died in that hurricane. Useless, stupid._

'This!' Alex found himself crying, 'this is why I don't stop!'

'What's that suppose' to mean?' John spoke up. Alex stilled. Took a deep breath. Lafayette leaned further into Hercules, burying their face in his neck, giggling slightly into the warm skin.

_Run._

Alex took a fleeting glance at John, slumped against the wall, all traces of happiness replaced by a look of despair. He looked at Lafayette, muttering in Hercules' ear, their grin wide, and felt anger- hatred- course through him for a moment. 'You know he has a massive crush on you, right?' The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. Lafayette jerked back, as if Hercules had suddenly burst into flames, their cheeks red, eyes glazing over. 'Alexander-' they began.

_Run._

So Alex did.

It seemed like Maria was waiting for him by the room of requirement. She looked at him, blinked twice, threw her hair back. 'Alexander,' she greeted, 'hi.'

'Hey, Maria.'

'What are you doing out of your dormitory so late?' She continued, 'the caretaker might catch you.'

'I'll take my chances.'

'Huh. Well, I was hoping I would run into you here.'

'That's weird, since you had no way of knowing I would-' Alex was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Maria's insisted lips pressed against his, her hands winding their way through her hair. Alex's eyes widened, so ready to pull back, so ready to say _no-_ so ready to be a better person than he was last time. But she was... warm. Beautiful, in a strange, hazy way. And her lips were so soft, and so was her hair, so kind to his hands as he ran them through her locks-

_Eliza._

But, for a moment, Alexander forgot about everything that had been holding him back, and allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

-

Maria had stared at James when he proposed it. (Proposed was the wrong word. He had worded it as a question, a suggestion, but the look in his eyes suggested differently.) She couldn't do that to Eliza, or to Alexander, for that matter. She couldn't let history repeat itself.

But she would never say no to James.

Alexander seemed shocked, when she kissed him, frozen, but then he sort of... melted. It was nice, in a strange way, to feel his hands on her body again, to pull him so close that he could feel her warm breath tickling against his cheek, smell her perfume and taste her lip gloss.

It wasn't what she wanted, but it seemed to be what they both needed, at that moment.

It was comforting until John Laurens showed up.

Alex tore away from Maria, sucking in a deep breath when he heard John's voice. Maria's heart shattered as she saw the boy's face- he had gone unnaturally pale, opening his mouth as if to say something every few seconds before shaking head, so that his curls flew out around his face. 'Alex,' he mustered finally, 'I- I don't-'

'What are you doing here, John?' Alex replied finally.

'I followed you, to say sorry, I just wanted to talk, bu- but- I don't-'

'It isn't what it looks like!' Alex objected, 'it doesn't mean anything.'

'I can't handle this,' Maria whimpered. Alex stared at her for a moment, rendered speechless for the first time since she had met him, it seemed. No one called after her when she ran.

It seemed that Peggy was waiting for her when she crashed into the dormitory room, breath ragged and tears welling in her eyes. 'Maria, where have you been, you should have come back to the dormitory, I almost went and got Eliza I was so worried!'

'No! No, please don't get Eliza.'

'What is wrong with you?' Peggy questioned further, and Maria had the urge to leave again. Instead, she sat down on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. Peggy wrapped arms around her- she was firmer than Eliza, who was all soft edges, but it was nice all the same. 'I need to talk to you,' Maria breathed out finally, 'about something.'

'James?'

'How did you know?'

Peggy gave her a long look, lips curled into a small smile as she said, 'it's okay. We want to help you, but you need to let us.'

  
  


 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy just wishes that Maria would realise that people are here for her.

Lafayette let their gaze linger on Hercules for a moment, drooling onto his pillow, and feeling a soft smile play on their lips. They hadn't spoken to him, not properly, since Alex had...

At first, Lafayette was shocked that Alexander would actually do that to them, actually betray their trust in a fit of anger, but the more that they thought about it the more they seemed to understand. He felt left out, isolated. Lafayette knew that his and Eliza's friendship was falling apart, and if he fell out with Eliza then Angelica and Peggy would surely follow.

John had slumped into the room the night before, his eyes red and puffy as though he had been crying. Lafayette had tried to go and comfort him, but John had pushed them off and fell into bed. Alex had not returned to the dormitory.

He was at breakfast, though he did not sit with Lafayette, Hercules and John like he usually did. John continued to glance at Alex throughout breakfast, but when he finally stood up, he marched past Alex on his way out without even looking in his direction.

His eggs were untouched.

John slumped next to Lafayette during first period, and that was when Lafayette realised for definite that something was wrong. Something had happened, the night before, when John had hurried after Alexander, but for the life of them they were unable to figure out what. Hercules turned to face Laf halfway through the class, mouthing something. Lafayette squinted their eyes- mouthed _'what?'-_ but Hercules just turned quickly and scribbled something onto a slip of paper.

The paper aeroplane landed in Lafayette's hair, falling quickly down to the desk. John eyed them suspiciously for a moment and then turned back to face the front, grumbling something against the palms of his hands as he brought them up to cover his face.

Lafayette rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'John,' they whispered, 'are you... ah, how you say, is everything tip top?'

'Tip top?' John muttered, 'yep.'

'It does not look it.'

'Why are you asking me so many questions, Laf? I said that I am okay, accept it.' John looked up, his eyes drifting over Lafayette's fallen face. He sighed. 'I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated today.'

'What is it that happened last night with you and Alex?'

'It doesn't matter.' John said, 'just drop it, Laf.' Lafayette stared at him for a minute longer, and then shook their head, curls flying out around their face. Hercules usually chided him for forgetting to tie his hair back- he said that Lafayette looked too much like Jefferson- but this morning, they had barely communicated.

It broke Lafayette's heart.

Eliza sat at the back of the class, her mouth turned down, bouncing her leg repeatedly. Abigail Smith perched next to her, staring down at her notes, seemingly unaware that anything was wrong. Lafayette squinted at her, twisting his face into a look that he hoped was sympathetic. Eliza smiled at him, small, gentle, and scribbled something on a scrap of paper before lifting her wand. It floated through the air and landed neatly on their desk.

 _Is Alex being annoying with you as well?_ Her handwriting was neatly slanted. Lafayette wrote back in their own messy scrawl, _Liza, you're life does not revolve around Alexander. Stop fretting about his teen angst._

Eliza smiled as she read it, scrunching her nose up adorable. Kitty looked at her for a few seconds with raised eyebrows before hissing something. Eliza rolled her eyes. Waved her off. Mouthed something to Lafayette that they couldn't understand.

Despite everything, they felt a smile creep up on them.

-

'I kissed her,' Alex shifted from foot to foot, his hands deep in his pockets. Eliza stared- it was like her eyes were transfixed on him, the boy that she had loved for so long, the boy who she had written to every night during her holidays, whom she had laughed and cried with. He was her best friend, he was supposed to be her best friend.

_But he had kissed Maria. Again._

'I'm sorry-' he began, but Eliza threw her arm out, before collapsing against the wall and tearing a hand through her hair.

'Don't,' she hissed, 'just don't. Don't apologize. This happened in fourth year and I forgave you, but now I love her, Alex, okay? And you could tell, I know that you could tell, and yet you still...'

'I didn't know, Eliza, I'm sorry-'

'Out.'

'What?'

'Out!' She cried, and it was like a dam breaking loose. She shoved Alexander, tears welling in her eyes, until he fell out into the corridor, shock evident on his face. It was almost as if he hadn't expected her to be angry- like he saw her as a pushover, someone that was willing to be used over and over again, someone that would never make him reap the consequences of his actions. She had always just been there for him, throughout everything, almost like a last resort. Only now did Eliza begin to realize that maybe it had been a mistake, to never tell him off, to never cut him off until he apologized.

She tore the lid off of the box, that night in her dormitory, the anger still seeping through her. Grabbed her wand- gathered the letters from Alexander in a pile- and trudged up to the astronomy tower, dumping the paper on the ground and falling to her knees, the shock of the jolt coursing through her for a few seconds.

_This was it. Alexander was finished._

Eliza was just so _tired_.

-

At first, Angelica thought that she was a ghost.

She looked classically beautiful, like something out of a movie- blue ribbon tied delicately around her middle, dark hair pinned back and billowing out behind her in the harsh wind. 'Eliza!' Angelica called. For a minute, nothing happened, and Angelica began to think that she had made a mistake, before the figure turned to face her.

Angelica ran to her. Pulled the thin paper from her hand. 'Eliza,' she repeated, softer this time.

Silence, and then- 'Angelica.'

'Stop. I know that you're angry at Alexander, but this isn't the answer-'

'How did you know that I'm angry at Alex?'

Angelica hesitated. 'Thomas told me.'

'How does Jefferson know?'

'His name's Thomas. And Madison saw you run up here when he was returning to his dorm from the library. He presumed that you were angry at Alexander. Everyone is, apparently- Lafayette, John. Hercules has been oddly reserved. Not like him at all. And I think that Lafayette has been avoiding him as well. I wonder what happened?'

'Maybe it was because he kissed Maria.' Eliza guessed. Shock passed over Angelica's face, before she pulled Eliza into her arms, rocking them back and forth slowly. She felt her sister's tears soak through her shirt, everything that she had held in for the past six years pouring out.

'How could he do that to you?' Angelica whispered.

'I've never felt so... helpless,' Eliza whimpered. Pull back. 'He keeps saying sorry, he keeps saying that he won't do this again and then he goes and does it again!'

'Alexander is a boy, and what do we always say about boys?'

'I'm not twelve any more, Angie.'

'Eliza,' Angelica tapped her nose, 'what do we say?'

'They aren't worth our time,' Eliza replied, a smile creeping up on her lips. Angelica squeezed her hand once.

-

Peggy sat on her bed, legs crossed and eyes narrowed as she watched Maria bustle around the room, throwing things into her backpack and rummaging through the pile of laundry on her bed. 'Have you seen my tie?' She asked after a moment. Peggy had to admit, ever since she had began to talk about James. It was like a weight had lifted off of her shoulders, and now she understood that there was people willing to help her.

'Yeah, it's in the bathroom,' Peggy blinked twice, coming up from her trance, 'I saw it there earlier, anyway. Are you coming to the Quidditch try-outs tonight? I'm going to try out for the team again. So is Hercules. You should come and watch!'

'Seriously?' Maria clarified, 'well, I said that I'd meet James there anyway.' She paused, and then continued, 'I did try and break up with James, you know. He said no, he hurt me, Peggy, it isn't my fault-'

'Maria! Maria, I never said that it was your fault,' Peggy hopped off of her bed and hurried over to Maria, drifting a hand over her cheek and smiling softly, 'I know that you are trying, you don't need to try and make me believe that it isn't your fault. I can help you, and so can Eliza, but you need to let us. Don't push us away. What will make you feel better? Do you want to go and prank Professor Frederick?'

Maria let herself grin, 'yeah. Let's do that.'

They burst back into the room half an hour later, drenched in water and erupting into giggles to find Eliza sitting on the floor, picking at the hem of her dress. Angelica was looking through the items in Peggy's trunk, humming when she found anything interesting. 'Angelica!' Peggy cried, hurrying over and grabbing her trunk from her sisters hands. Angelica sighed and let it go.

Peggy looked between her sisters- Eliza, with red puffy eyes and a quivering mouth- Angelica, with her worries and her arm around Eliza's shoulders. Then she looked back at Maria, cowering in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest almost defensively. Eliza was staring at her, and Peggy suddenly realised that something must've happened between them.

'Eliza,' Maria began, but Eliza threw her arm out.

'I don't blame you,' she said, 'it was Alexander. I know that James treats you badly. Did he tell you to do this? Because I know that he did in fourth year-'

'He told me to,' Maria blurted out, 'he wants test answers, homework. Alexander is really smart and James wants that. He thinks that he can blackmail him because he's done it before. I didn't want to, and I don't want any of you to be mad at me-'

'We aren't,' Eliza pushed herself to her feet and crossed the room in three swift steps, pulling Maria into a tight hug. Maria seemed to stiffen up for the first few seconds, as if not entirely sure what to do with herself, but then she melted into her friend, slinging her arms around Eliza's neck and burying her face in her silky dark hair .

They stayed like that for a few minutes until the silence became almost awkward, and then they stepped apart. Eliza reached up and ran a hand over Maria's curls, threading her fingers through the dark hair that tumbled down her back. 'You're going to be okay,' she said. It sounded like a promise to Peggy- almost like Eliza was vowing to stay loyal to Maria. Peggy reached out and slipped her hand into Angelica's. Angelica turned to her and smiled, filling Peggy with warmth.

Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.

-

Lafayette jumped off of their best and ducked into the bathroom as Hercules trudged into the room, his shoes drenched in mud. 'Laf, I saw you,' he called out. Lafayette tapped their foot against the ground, agitated, and then called out, 'sorry, I am in the shower, Hercules.'

'Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, you have to talk to me right now!'

Lafayette screwed their face up, before peeking out into the dormitory. 'You know my full name?' They asked.

'You told me, back in second year,' Hercules answered with a shrug of his shoulders, 'I remembered all of these years.'

'Cool,' Lafayette murmured, averting their eyes towards the ground, 'I said that I did not want to talk with you, so do you insist on it?'

'Because what Alex said was true, I can tell by your reaction. Why don't you wanna talk to me? You're my mate, and I need-'

'You don't like me back. I ruined our friendship, Hercules! By liking you, I ruin our friendship! I should just move back to France now and go to Beauxbatons and never speak to anyone from Hogwarts ever again. That is the obvious solution to this-'

'Lafayette! Calm down,' Hercules let out a nervous laugh, 'I've never seen you this nervous before, you've always seemed so carefree.'

'I always have been until now. I do not know what it is about you, Hercules, but something happens to me when I see you. It is like I cannot think straight, and I know that you do not return my feelings, I realise this, so can we just never talk about this again-'

'I never said that.' Hercules waved his arm around. Lafayette frowned, 'do not say that. Do not get my hopes up. It is cruel, Hercules. You now know of my affections and you return them with lies. What kind of joke is this? Is this a prank set up by you and John and Alexander?' Lafayette fell backwards against the door frame and threw an arm over their face, squeezing their eyes shut, 'leave me.'

'No,' Hercules found himself saying, 'no, I will not leave until you listen to me. We're both caught up in Alex and John's drama, I don't want to start anything between us.'

'Then stop bringing this up!'

'That isn't what I mean, Laf. I- erm- I want to try this. This thing between us, whatever it is, I want to give it a try. Because you're funny and clever and charismatic, and if you like me- if someone that great wants to date someone like _me_ , then I'd be crazy to say no.' Hercules explained, the words pouring out of his mouth hurriedly, as if he was scared. Lafayette lowered their arm slowly, narrowing their eyes for a moment before leaping across the room towards Hercules and crashing their lips together, throwing their arms around his neck. Hercules was shocked for a few seconds before coming to his senses, and Lafayette felt relief flood through them as Hercules slipped the tie from their hair and ran his hand through their curls.

They were interrupted by Alexander crashing into the room, cheeks red and hair falling into his face. 'Oh!' He cried upon seeing Lafayette and Hercules, backing up slightly, 'guys... can you, like, not make out in the middle of the dorm?'

'You are the one who burst in!' Lafayette insisted, 'have you made up with our dearest John yet?'

'Are you still mad at me? Everyone is mad at me.'

'Non,' Lafayette shook his head, curls flying out around his face, 'what you did was- ah, what do you kids call it?- a dick move, but I am not mad any more.'

'Wait, why was- is- John mad at you?' Hercules questioned, 'bro, just tell us.'

'I can't,' Alex said, beginning to whine, 'I did something... he is rightly angry. But I can't have you be angry at me as well.'

'So when can we know?' Lafayette pushed.

'I don't know, never?' Alex produced, 'when everything has blown over?'

Lafayette sighed. Watched Alexander gather his books and set off for the library, curiosity overcoming him.

 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is desperate to fix his relationships with Eliza and John.

Lafayette rolled over and looked at Hercules. He was drooling on the pillow, one arm hanging down off of the bed, his fingertips brushing against the carpeted floor of the dormitory. They felt a smile drift over their lips.

They sat up, smoothing out the crumples in his vest and swinging their legs over the side of the bed. Alex was in the bathroom, they could hear his electric toothbrush. John was snoring gently in his bed. Lafayette smiled at the peaceful nature of the scene- no one was fighting, no one leaping about or wrestling or studying until the words blurred on the page.

Saturday was Lafayette's favourite day. Hercules always slept until noon, snuck down to the kitchen for breakfast and then went out to Quidditch practice. He had made team captain this year. Lafayette was happy for him.

Alexander always woke up at the crack of dawn to do homework, and then headed down to breakfast. Him and John would hang around the dorm for the rest of the day. Lafayette wondered if they had made up yet, and then once again what had happened to them in the first place.

Alex emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, his hair sticking up in all directions, bags growing steadily underneath his eyes. 'Laf,' he greeted, his voice hoarse. He ambled over to his bed, his too-short pyjama trousers wrinkled around his ankles. 'You're up.' He leaned over and gathered his books, throwing them into his school bag and swinging it around, throwing it dangerously across the room. It landed in the corner.

'Oui,' Lafayette said, 'that is clear. What is happening with you and John?'

'You are nothing if not persistent, Laf.' Alex rolled his eyes and slumped down onto his bed, the springs creaking under his weight. Lafayette reached out and pulled him to his feet again, gathering the smaller boy in their arms and rocking them from side to side. 'Tell me, tell me, tell me,' they chanted, leaning down slightly to rest his chin on top of Alex's head.

'No, no, no,' Alex shot back.

'Oui.'

'No.'

'Oui.'

'No.'

'Oui.'

'Fine!' Alex cried, giving in and pulling back. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, 'but you can't be mad at me.' He didn't wait for a reply, 'I kissed Maria and John caught us.'

' _You what?'_ Lafayette half shrieked. Alex covered his ears and Hercules groaned from where he lay, 'shut it, Laf.'

'Don't be mad!' Alex hissed, punching their arm. Lafayette rubbed the spot. 'Ouch. Why did you kiss Maria?'

'It was a spur of the moment thing! I was upset and confused, and she was there. I just needed to touch someone, and it felt nice, but then John walked over. He came after me to talk to me.'

'But you and John were fallen out before that!' Lafayette insisted, purposely lowering their voice so that not to disturb the other two boys still asleep.

'He kissed me.'

'He kissed you?' Lafayette raised their eyebrows, and then shrugged, 'well, mon petit lion, you have to fix this. It is disturbing our group- ah, how you say?- dynamic.'

'Laf, you speak English, stop doing that.'

Lafayette scowled at him, swatting him on the side of the side, 'that James Reynolds she is dating is not a nice person. I get the feeling that he treats her badly. And wasn't it him that made her do it in fourth year?'

'Yep.'

'Ce n'est pas bon,' Lafayette shook their head, curls flying out, 'you must talk to Eliza, and John. Today. Fix your relationships with all of your friends. Edward Stevens!'

Alex jumped at Lafayette's sudden proclamation. 'Excuse me?'

'Stay with the his family at Christmas. Remember how you were worried about who you were going to stay with during Christmas?'

'No, they went back to visit their family in the Caribbean, I already asked,' Alex huffed, 'wait, how is that relevant to this conversation at all?'

'It is not,' Lafayette replied vaguely, 'go and speak with Eliza. Tell her that you are sorry, and then come back here and make up with John. Oui?'

Alex sighed, defeated. 'Fine,' he said, 'fine, I'll go and see if Eliza's at breakfast.'

-

Eliza was sitting with Maria at the Hufflepuff table, giggling into her hand. Alex felt his stomach drop momentarily, at the thought of approaching her, of begging for her forgiveness in front of Angelica, Maria and Peggy. But he remembered Lafayette's words- swallowed his pride- tapped her shoulder. Angelica saw him first, her face quickly twisting into a scowl. She jumped up and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling him to the side. 'Alexander.'

'Angelica.'

'Congratulations.'

'Huh?'

'Congratulations, you seem to have invented a new kind of stupid.'

'Angelica...'

'Listen, Alexander, I love my sister more than anything in this life. I know her mind as well as I know my own! And what seems like a million years ago we were friends. So I know how you don't think things through. What are you going to say to Eliza?'

'I want to say sorry.'

'She might not forgive you. You do this all the time- you say sorry, and she forgives you, and then two weeks later she's crying in a bathroom and you're off making out with Maria Lewis. Yes, I know about that.'

'I expected you to, you and Eliza are very close.' Alex sighed, 'please let me say sorry. Lafayette won't let me back into the dorm until I do, and I need to fix this.'

'What does Lafayette have to do with any of this?'

'They- it doesn't matter. I'm on a mission, Angelica, to mend my relationships with Eliza and John, and Eliza is first on my list.'

Angelica stared at him for a moment before grasping his collar and pulling him roughly towards her, 'if you hurt her, I will kill you.'

'I know,' Alex replied. Angelica let go of him after another few seconds.

Eliza had turned to watch him walk over. Peggy narrowed her eyes. Maria looked cautiously welcoming, deciding suddenly that her breakfast needed the utmost attention. Angelica sat down next to Eliza. Kissed her forehead and muttered something in her ear. Eliza smiled at her and then stood. 'Can we-' Alex gestured towards the great halls doors, but Eliza shook her head.

'No,' she said, 'we can do it here.'

'Okay-' Alex, so usually good with words, so casual, now falling over his apology, 'I'm- sorry. For everything.'

Eliza sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Bit down until she was in danger of drawing blood. 'You say this all the time, Alexander, and yet you never stop being so...' Eliza sighed, 'you keep apologizing, yet you don't really mean it.'

'I do!' Alex insisted, 'I do mean it. Betsey, please.'

Eliza stared at him, wrinkling her nose. Alex reached out. Grabbed her hand- he was shocked when she didn't pull back, instead let her lift her hand up to his mouth, kissing her soft skin, nimble fingers wrapped lightly around her wrist. 'I'm sorry,' Alexander repeated. Eliza looked hesitant, before she smiled at him, a small thing, just for a few seconds- but Alex felt warmth rush through him at the small kindness.

Angelica watched the scene unfold with mild interest, her fingers intertwined with Peggy's She let her gaze shift to the side. Professor Washington was watching with what Angelica presumed was the same expression that she wore.

Maria took Eliza's hand when she sat back down, playing with her fingers and murmuring something about Charms homework and Muggle politics- Angelica was confused as to how those two things had any relation, but she let it slide. Alexander seemed to have a new found hop in his step as he walked out of the Great Hall.

'Things can't be the same as they were before,' Eliza said, sensing Angelica's disapproving eyes land on her, 'but I can try.'

-

John was standing in front of his easel when Alexander walked into the dorm. Hercules was still asleep, and Lafayette bustled around the bathroom, throwing things this way and that in search of their hairbrush. 'Eliza forgave me.' Alexander said. John jumped slightly, letting his paintbrush fall loose in his grip.

'Well, maybe you two can dance off into your happily ever after after all.' John said after a minute. Sat his paintbrush down- grabbed his pallet- and walked into the bathroom. 'Get the fuck out, Laf,' he snapped. Lafayette tutted, swatting him on the side of the head before emerging and raising their eyebrows at Alex almost disapprovingly. 'Did you apologise to dearest Miss Schuyler?'

'Yes,' Alex replied quickly, 'I think that it went well. She smiled at me.'

'She did not say anything?'

'No, but she didn't run away from me. Angelica yelled at me for a bit.'

'You deserved it, mon petit lion.'

'I know,' Alex shrugged, 'can you, like- get out, though? I need to talk to John.'

'Rude, rude,' Laf chided, 'what have I done to deserve this?'

'You're very dramatic. Go.'

John emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, setting his pallet down and staring at Alex. 'What?'

'We need to talk.'

'It isn't going to be that simple.'

'John-'

'I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I kissed you, I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship forever, but you aren't blameless in this situation, Alexander. You took advantage of Maria's weakness, you knew that I liked you- like you- and you didn't care! You told Herc that Laf had a crush on him, and even though it all worked out it was still a shitty thing to do to someone who is supposed to be your friend! You've broken Eliza's heart more times than I can count. But you always expect her to come back to you. You're entitled, Alex-'

'Entitled? You have the nerve to call me entitled, rich boy?'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing-'

'No, no, by all means if you have something to say, say it. I'm not stopping you-'

'Fine! Fine! You were lounging around a fancy castle in South Carolina whilst I was scraping together six pounds on the streets of Edinburgh to last me a week! You came to Britain to go to the most prestigious Wizarding school in the World, I came here because it was my last place to go. When I was young my father abandoned me, my mother died soon after and everyone that I was passed into the care of died! And when I finally moved here with the Stevens, when I finally escaped the hurricane and the disaster that it left in it's wake, I... I met you.' Alex let his voice quieten. 'And that was the best thing to ever happen to me. But still I am passed from orphanage to orphanage every summer. I stay with the Stevens when I can, but a lot of holidays they go back to St Croix and I can't deal with that. I don't want to ever return to the bad memories that my birthplace holds!'

John was staring at him, his eyes glazing over. 'I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that all of that happened to you, but you can't act like my life has been easy. My father is violently homophobic, if he found out that I'm gay I don't know what he would do! I would be disowned.'

'Can't you just agree that both your lives are crap and shut it?' Hercules called from his bed, his voice thick and hoarse with sleep. Alexander stared at the curtains surrounding Hercules' bed for a moment, before his eyes redirected themselves towards John. For a split second, silence spread throughout the dormitory, and then John burst into laughter, falling against Alex for support, resting a hand on his shoulder.

'This is no better!' Hercules grumbled, before continuing, 'where's Laf?'

'Dead.' John replied. Alex swatted his arm as Hercules emerged from the bed, one arm stretched over his head.

'You need to stop saying that people are dead,' Alex said. Herc snorted and pushed past into the bathroom. 'Call me when you've sorted out your shit,' he sighed, closing the door hard behind him. It shut with a satisfying click. Alex turned back to John, who was trying his hardest to look serious- but there was still a hint of a grin playing on his lips when he said, 'Herc is right.'

'You think?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship.'

'You didn't.'

'Yeah, I did. Things aren't going to be the same as they were before, but I liked things as they were before.'

'I did to, but sometimes change is good.'

'But this change- our friendship being ruined- is different. It's a bad change.'

'Well, what if we give things a try?'

'What do you mean?'

'Herc and Laf decided to try it out, why can't we?'

'Because they have mutual love for each other in a non-platonic way?'

Alex's face fell. 'Who said that I don't want to date you?'

'You?'

'I never said that!'

'It's all in context, Alex.'

'But I do! I want to go to Hogsmeade with you, I want to take you to parties and I want to kiss you next to the lake, to feel you under my fingertips. I refused to believe it until know because I was scared, because I didn't understand, but I can accept it now! I can accept that I want you, that I have for a long time now, and... and I need you to feel the same way.'

'You hope that I feel the same way? I'm the one who kissed you, Alex! I'm the one who has been repressing my feelings for a year now.'

Alex blinked hurriedly, tears threatening to fall. He wasn't sure why he was crying. 'Do you want to go to Hogsmeade next Sunday?'

John let out an almost disbelieving laugh. Ran a hand through his curls, fingers gripping on stray hairs. 'Of course I do, you twat.'

Alex felt his face split into a grin. The moment was perfect- everything was fixed-

'That was beautiful, you guys,' Hercules commented. John groaned, rolling his head back. 'Herc,' he groaned, 'piss off.'

-

Lafayette was sitting at a table at the back of the library alone when Hercules arrived. They turned to face him, their hand raising in a slight wave, fingers twitching and then lowering, hand laying to fidget on the wood of the desk. 'Bonjour,' they greeted instead, 'what are you doing here, dear Hercules?'

'Alex and John are sorted out. Sort of. I'm not entirely sure,' Hercules slumped down in the chair next to Lafayette, who seemed to draw away from him, closing their book over and slotting it into their bag. Hercules narrowed his eyes. Tried to work out what Lafayette as thinking as they rested their chin in their hand and stared at the wall opposite, seemingly doing everything in their power to avoid Hercules' eye.

'Laf,' Hercules said, 'what's wrong?'

Lafayette shifted slightly. Reached out and took Hercules' hand momentarily, before shrinking back and rocking back in their chair. Uncharacteristically shy. 'I... I do not have the words.'

'Try.'

'I feel like- like you are only with me because you feel bad for me.'

' _What_?'

'I-'

'Laf, that ain't true in the slightest. Don't think that, okay?'

'Then why do you want to be with me?'

'Because you're... you're you.' Now it was Hercules' time to stutter, to fall over his words. Lafayette's face fell into a pout that made Hercules want to laugh.

'D'accord,' Lafayette seemed to accept his answer, however, and fell into a slump, hunching over the table, 'do you want to go to the Halloween ball with me?'

Hercules grinned. 'It would be great.' He looked around the library, at the peaceful nature of it- well, peaceful up until his eyes landed on Jefferson and Madison, hissing at each other in the corner. Madison, standing a couple of inches below Jefferson, held a book under his arm, knuckles turning pale as he gripped it- Jefferson was throwing his arms around as he spoke. (Always extravagant, always the main attraction.)

'I wonder what Jefferson and Madison are fighting about?' Hercules commented after a moment.

'Hm?' Lafayette looked up with mild interest, 'why don't we investigate?'

 


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron just wants to have a good time at the ball, but some shocking news may change his view of the world.

Halloween rolled around quicker than Alex expected.

'What are you going as tomorrow night for the ball?' Alexander asked John, who was pressed into his side, legs tangled with Alex's, leaning into the hand softly stroking through his curls. He swatted Alex's arm.

'I told you,' he groaned, 'we agreed that we'd all choose a costume and surprise each other.'

'But I want to know!'

John glared at him and then sat forward. 'I should get some sleep. You should to.'

'Yeah, except I don't want to do that. Energy drinks exist, John, and I sneak in a whole supply at the start of the year to last me until the first Hogsmeade trip.'

John peered back over his shoulder, smiling at Alex, before sighing and pushing himself off of the bed, sauntering over to his own bed and pulling his pyjamas out from underneath his pillow, stripping his shirt off and stepping out of the trousers before letting his vest fall over his head and throwing his clothes down onto the floor.

Alex lay down on his bed, letting his head hit the pillow with a soft thump. 'Where are Laf and Herc?' He asked.

'I'm presuming still at dinner. Or in a broom closet somewhere. Or spying on Jefferson and Mads.'

'What's a Mads?' Asked Alex, genuinely confused for a moment until John gave him a funny look and the realisation dawned on him- he snorted, covering his face with his arm and letting his laughter spill out around the room. John threw a pillow at him half-heartedly, before darting across the room and snatching it back up from the floor.

'Night,' John murmured as he lay down on the bed, pulling his duvet over him and sliding a hand underneath the pillow.

'Don't let the bugs bite.'

'Shut it.'

Alexander smiled.

-

He saw Eliza in the library the next day after lessons with a first year. They were hunched over a textbook, and she was pointing things out to him, it seemed. He nodded up at her feverishly, but he didn't look particularly focused on the lesson. Alex hovered awkwardly in the corner until she smiled at the boy and said something. He nodded and took his bag, running to meet his friends waiting in the doorway.

Alex darted over and sat down at the table before Eliza could leave. She sighed when she saw him. 'I've got another student coming in ten minutes.'

'Okay.'

'Do you want something, Alex?'

'Yeah, I was wondering if you are going to the Halloween ball tomorrow night.'

'Yes, with Maria.'

'No, I wasn't- do you want to play wizarding chess?'

'I have another student coming in ten minutes, and we both know that you only like playing chess so that you can gloat when you win.'

'That isn't true.'

Eliza smirked at him, 'yeah, it is.'

Alex reached out and placed his hand on top of hers, 'please, Eliza.'

'Please what?'

'I know I don't deserve you, Eliza, but just hear me out, that would be enough. I don't pretend to know the challenges that you are facing. I don't try and act like I can feel what you feel. But my life has been so quiet without you. You're like a ray of sunlight shining down on me, lighting up my life. Every time that I am around you I feel like I can do no wrong. I know that that isn't true, but that is the affect that you have on everyone. You are loving and forgiving and I was blessed to have you as my friend. I never realised how strong you are.'

Eliza looked up at him with kind eyes.

She took his hand.

'Can we start over?' She whispered.

'I want that more than anything.' Alex said. Eliza let Alex raise her hand to his mouth. Kissing her on the soft skin delicately.

'I have another student coming,' she said. Alexander nodded.

'I'll see you at the ball?'

'Yeah.' Eliza agreed, 'see you there.'

Lafayette was sitting on Hercules' chest when Alexander arrived back at the dormitory, rattling off words in rapid French. Alex paused for a moment- it was obvious that Hercules didn't understand what Lafayette was saying- but Alex picked up on the poem. _Les Colchiques._

'What are you doing, Laf?' He asked. Lafayette looked around at him. 'I am going over my poetry. Why do you ask, mon petit?'

'Why are you going over your poetry?'

'I am going to visit my father in France this weekend and he is especially strict about me maintaining my muggle and French studies. I have been neglecting them over this past month or so.'

'You're going back to France?' John asked curiously from where he lay on his stomach, reciting spells. Green and purple sparks flew from the tip of his wand, glitter that floated through the air, landing in Lafayette's hair. Hercules chuckled, reaching up and drifting his hand over their dark curls.

'We should get ready for the ball,' Lafayette announced, hopping off of Hercules, who seemed to be able to breath for the first time in the past twenty minutes.

'Why are we calling it a ball? It's a bunch of nerds playing dress up and eating free sweets.'

'Okay, that sounds amazing. Also, you just called yourself a nerd.' Alex pointed out. John narrowed his eyes at him. A smile drifted over his lips.

Alex almost didn't recognise the Great Hall. The stars shone, lighting up the room- the candles hung in mid air, threatening to drip wax to the floor- mini pumpkins that left Alex oddly amused perched upon every table, surrounding the endless bowls filled with treats. A girl shrieked slightly across the room as she dug her hand into a bowl and it was promptly grabbed by a ghost lurking beneath the table.

Peggy was talking with Angelica in the middle of the room, dressed as Rey. 'Hey,' Alex wandered over, greeting them. Peggy grinned at him hesitantly. 'Alexander,' she said, 'I thought that you were coming with John?'

'I am, he's just taking ages to get ready because Lafayette wants to do his hair properly, apparently.'

'What is he coming as? Great vampire costume, by the way. Bit generic, but...'

'Okay, wow,' Alex threw his hands up. Peggy giggled. 'You know I was only joking,' she said. 'Oh, here's Eliza and Maria!'

Alex grinned when he saw them. Eliza was dressed as Princess Leia- her silky hair tied into two buns, lips painted pink, hand intertwined with Maria's. Maria was a witch- not a witch like Alexander knew now, with long robes and hair scraped back and wand spitting out spells for good, but the kind of witch that Alex had known when he was younger, from the storybooks that his mother used to read, with messy hair and ripped tights and a big dress, cut in rags at the bottom.

'Hey,' Eliza ran over to Alex the moment that she saw him, dragging Maria behind her. Maria quickly dropped Eliza's hand when they made it into the crowds. Alex looked around. James Reynolds was talking with a boy that Alex didn't recognise a few meters away.

'Did Maria ever break up with him?' Alex leaned over and asked Eliza.

'No, not officially, but I've been trying to keep them apart as much as I can.' Eliza replied. 'I want to be with Maria and I know that she wants to be with me as well, but we can't do anything until James is out of the picture and Maria is still afraid of him.'

'If there is anything that I can do-'

'I'll let you know.' Eliza cut him off. 'We don't want to talk about that right now. Maria wants to have a good time tonight.'

John looked nice, Alex supposed. Well, as nice as one could look in zombie make-up. Lafayette was Prince Eric, their hair scraped back and tied with a blue ribbon, hanging almost to their shoulders. Hercules was Captain America. Alex laughed at that- stole his shield.

Angelica was last to arrive. She was dragging Adrienne with her, who looked pleased to see Lafayette, drawing him into a hug. Angelica seemed to be the last piece to the Schuyler's costume- she was Padme.

'Alexander,' she greeted curtly, nodding at him, 'me and Eliza have discussed it, and we-'

'Eliza and I.'

'That's it, I was going to invite you for Christmas again but I guess now I won't.'

'Angie!' Eliza whined, 'Alex, do you want to come for Christmas?'

'I would love to.' Alex said. Lafayette took the distraction as an opportunity to grab Hercules' shield back from his grip and hand it to their boyfriend.

Alex looked around the hall once more- at the couples dancing under the moonlight, and he listened to the laughter ringing in his ears, echoing around the hall, as people gulped pumpkin juice, and he felt a pleasant warmth spread through him.

Burr was talking to Theodosia in the corner, having what looked like a heated conversation, as Theodosia's boyfriend stood seemingly oblivious at a nearby table, chewing painfully slow on a sweet.

Lafayette leaned over to Hercules and muttered, 'did we ever find out what is going on with Thomas and James?'

'I'm workin' on it, Laf,' Hercules replied.

'Is that code for you have nothing?'

Hercules scowled at them, swatting them on the arm. 'It's somethin' to do with Monticello and Jefferson's family, but I can't figure out what.'

'You'll have to spy on them again, mon cher. Can I come this time?'

'I work better alone.'

Lafayette glared almost playfully at Hercules before snatching up his hand and dragging him across to the table nearest table. Eliza turned to Maria, and John to Alex, and an uneasy feeling settled over all four.

-

'I'm sorry, Aaron, I know that probably wasn't the best time to tell you, but-'

'No, no, don't apologise.' Aaron waved her off, 'this is bad, Theo, like, really bad. But we'll deal with it, it happens all the time.'

'Aaron, I'm pregnant! And seventeen! Oh, God, what will my father say? I have a boyfriend-'

'Stop panicking, we'll just through this. We'll tell your father together, and Jacques-'

'Jacques will hate me forever, he'll tell everyone, he can be ruthless and _scary,_ Aaron.' Theodosia ran a hand through her curls, and then found herself reaching out, slowly, tentatively, and let out a brief sigh of relief when Aaron quickly enclosed her hand in his, his knuckles turning white.

'You have to go the hospital wing and speak with the nurse,' he spoke again, 'I'll wait for you here-'

'You won't come?'

'She'll just turn me away immediately anyway-'

'You're right.' Theodosia agreed before he was finished. She stared up at him, eyes wide and glassy, so innocent and so scared. 'I'll see you after.'

Aaron watched her go, peering backwards over her shoulder every few seconds, seemingly begging him to follow, but Aaron stayed where he was until she had disappeared around the corner, and then he turned to see that Alex had wandered over, chewing on half a toffee and grinning through it. 'Hello, Aaron Burr, sir,' he greeted, bouncing onto the heels of his feet, 'very intense conversations going on over here.'

'Oh?'

'Yep. What is going on with Mads and Jefferson? They both seem upset.'

'Did Mulligan and Lafayette send you over here to ask me that?'

'What? No! Preposterous. Maddening. How could you think that?'

'They did, didn't they?'

'Yeah, I'm not a very good liar. I get stressed easily. I think it started when my father left-'

'Hamilton.'

'Sorry. Toffee? I got them over there,' he gestured to a table, where John Andre was chatting idly with Jonathan Bellamy. Peggy Shippen was tugging on John's arm, whining in his ear, and Professor Washington paced the room. Benjamin Tallmadge quickly threw his cup into the garbage bin, wincing and grabbing Caleb Brewster and pulling him to the other side of the hall.

'Actually,' Alex drawled, 'I have loads here. I didn't want to wait in line again so I took loads.'

'That seems unfair to everyone else. I'm fine to wait in line.'

'Yeah, you're very patient, very sensible. Always waiting in lines, never hooking up with the star Slytherin Quidditch players girlfriend, you know.'

Aaron choked on thin air, 'what?'

'You know, are you two still...?' Alex trailed off and made a quick motion in the air with one hand. Aaron's eyes widened momentarily, and then he sighed. 'How do you possibly know?'

'Everyone knows, Burr, we just have, like, an unspoken pact not to tell her boyfriend.'

'Oh.' Aaron registered this for a moment, the fact that his secret affair might not have been so secret, and then turned back to Alexander. 'Well, I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you are here?'

'John went to talk to Angelica about something and now that Laf and Herc are dating I'm constantly the third wheel. Also Maria and Eliza still low-key hate me, so it's better to avoid them.'

'Well, I have quite a lot of stuff going on-' Burr began, and then cut himself off, disgusted that in the moment he had forgotten of Theodosia. His girlfriend, his love, scared and alone. Seventeen and _pregnant._ Would she be at the hospital wing yet, or would she have gotten spooked and went back to her dormitory?

When he came back to himself, Alex had disappeared.

Shaking is head, he left the hall, suddenly unable to bear the rabble of the party.

-

Jefferson crossed his arms over his chest. Lafayette watched with mild interest, licking the melted chocolate painfully off of their fingers. Glancing backwards over his shoulder, he saw Adrienne, her eyes on him, and flashed her a smile. Immediately her face flushed red and she hurried off into Angelica's waiting arms.

'You shouldn't tease her like that,' Eliza commented idly, inspecting her nails, 'Adrienne's a nice girl, and she doesn't deserve this. You know that she still has a crush on you.'

Lafayette raised their eyebrows, staring at her for a few seconds before nodding towards where Jefferson and Madison stood in opposite corners of the hall, both looking equally miserable. 'What d'you think is going on over there?' They asked.

'Oh, Angelica told me.'

'Really? What is it?'

'Jefferson wanted Madison to come with him to Monticello this Christmas and stay, but Madison didn't want to and he finally had to admit it was because he hates Jefferson's family. He thinks that they are all elitist and prejudiced.'

'Oh, no,' Lafayette said, 'that is what you English speaking kids call- ah, cold?'

Eliza smiled at them, moving to throw her hair back over her shoulder before remembering that it was tied up and withdrawing her hand quickly. 'Hercules will be mad that I know before them,' Lafayette continued, 'he wanted to figure it out. He enjoys to spy on people.'

'I noticed,' Eliza replied, 'come on, let's actually have fun tonight. This year has been nothing but stressful up until now. It's all been arguing about who kissed who, and who has a crush on who. It's all very first year. Let's forget about all that now.'

'Would you dance with me, Miss Schuyler?'

Eliza laughed, ringing in his ears, a constant melody. 'Okay, Lafayette, let's dance.'

 


	11. Explanation

Okay, I think it's time to say that I will most likely not be updating this story again. I may write something similar in the future, and I still love Hamilton, but I had actually made a lot of progress on this fic and was almost finished until my computer actually updated and deleted a lot of my files, so I have lost not only what I have already written but the rest of the fic. I was hoping that I might find the will to rewrite it sometime but I have a lot of other ongoing projects currently and with all my schoolwork combined I don't have time to write it anymore, especially after the fact that it had all been deleted.   
I will write other fics in the near future about various musicals and Harry Potter (my old favourite) but I will not be continuing this one or my snowbaz one, as a similar thing happened with that.


End file.
